YuGiOh GX Year 2
by Roxius
Summary: A crappy story I wrote for season 2 of GX before the real season 2 was made! The actual season 2 is way better, but I put this up anyway since I still had it around. Also, don't ask me to put spaces in these paragraphs. Don't take this fic as serious.


**YU-GI-OH GX**

Yuki Judai excitedly waited for his Ra Yellow uniform to arrive. He was given a notice that he would receive his uniform during the summer and that he was upgraded to Ra Yellow. Judai also learned that Sho and Manjyome were upgraded to Ra Yellow as well.

Asuka was still in Obelisk Blue, but Misawa had joined her. "Calm down, honey! It'll come! Don't worry!" Judai's mother said as she began to sort the laundry. Judai had a look on his face that meant that he was itching for a duel. Sho and Hayato had gone on vacation with their families, and Manjyome won't be back from his Grandfather's for three weeks.

Judai would have visited Asuka, if he had known where she lived! Judai's mother sighed and said, "If you want…uh…I could duel you!" Judai's eyes lightened up as he got an extra deck for his mom. Judai and his mom shuffled their decks and Judai decided to duel without the Duel Disk, since his mom didn't know how to use one. "You can go first, mom!" Judai said as he drew five cards.

"All right then!" Judai's mom replied, "I play Polymerization! By fusing Silver Fang (Atk/1200 Def/800) and Darkworld Thorns (Atk/1200 Def/800), I summon Flower Wolf (Atk/1800 Def/1400) in attack mode! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws a card and says, "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burst Lady (Atk/1200 Def/800) and Elemental Hero Clayman (Atk/800 Def/2000) to create Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner (Atk/2000 Def/2500) in attack mode! Then, I play Immediate Attack, which allows my fusion monsters to attack the turn they are summoned by giving up all the cards in my hand! Destroy the Flower Wolf! End turn!" Judai's mom: 3800 LP Judai: 4000 LP. Judai's mom (We'll call her Mrs. J for this) draws a card and says, "I summon Dark Fire Soldier #2 (Atk/1700 Def/1100) in attack mode and I equip it with a card called Axe of Despair! I have it attack Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner! End turn!" Judai: 3300 LP Mrs. J: 3800 LP. Judai draws a card and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I summon Elemental Hero Wildman (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in defense mode! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Mrs. J draws and says, "I summon Insect Knight (Atk/1900 Def/1500) in attack mode and I have it attack Wildman!" "I activate my facedown card: Mirror Force! This not only stops the attack, but it destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" Judai said. "I end my turn!" Mrs. J replied as she looked down at her empty field. Judai draws a card and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner! Then, I have both Wildman and Rampart Gunner attack directly!!! End turn!" Mrs. J: 300 LP. Mrs. J drew a card and said, "First, I use Pot of Greed! Next, I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters, and then I play Cost Down! I give up a card from my hand to lower my monsters by one tribute! So, I summon Kiryu (Atk/2000 Def/1500) onto the field! Now, Kiryu, attack Judai directly! Sorry about that, Judai! End turn!" Judai: 1300 LP Mrs. J: 300 LP. Judai draws and says, "Now, I play O-Over Soul! This allows me to revive a monster with 'Hero' in its name back onto the field from the graveyard! So…I choose to bring back Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner! Then, I use De-Fusion to turn Rampart Gunner back into two monsters! Finally, I play another Polymerization card that I have in my deck to fuse Elemental Hero Burst Lady with Elemental Hero Avian (Atk/1000 Def/1000) to create one of my personal favorites: Flame Wingman (Atk/2100 Def/1800)!! Now I have it attack Kiryu!!!" Mrs. J: 0 LP Judai: 1300 LP. "You did good, mom! Much better than last time!" Judai said happily as he put his deck away. "Thank you, dear!" A hour later, Judai's mom came in and said, "Judai, your outfit is here!" "ALRIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY IT ON!" Judai cried as he jumped up and took his Ra Yellow uniform. CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST DAY Manjyome didn't know about Judai and Sho, but he liked his Ra Yellow uniform. It looked more fashionable than an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Come on, Manjyome! You don't want to be late for your first day of second year!" called a voice from downstairs. "Coming, mom!" Manjyome called as he grabbed his deck and Duel Disk. Manjyome ran downstairs and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door. 'Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!' Manjyome thought as he neared Academia. Suddenly, Manjyome spotted Judai and Sho. Manjyome quickly ran up to them and said, "Hey, guys! How's it going?" Judai grinned and replied, "Good…but we gotta hurry! The opening ceremony is going to start soon!!!" Manjyome, Judai, and Sho all began to run very quickly as they headed into the entrance doors of Academia. Soon, they reached their seats as Professor Cronos finished his speech. "Good thing you guys are fast!" said a familiar voice from behind. "Hey, Misawa! How's it going? Nice Obelisk Blue outfit!" Sho said. Misawa was sitting next to Asuka, who waved to Manjyome and smiled. Manjyome looked at her dreamily until Judai asked, "What's wrong with you?" Manjyome snapped out of it and watched as the principal made a speech as well. After he was done, everyone clapped and Sho said, "This boring! When are there going to be duels?" Suddenly, as if Sho's question was heard, Principal Sameshima walked up the aisle and said, "Judai and Manjyome. Since you two are very famous members of this school, the student body would like to watch a duel between you…" Judai and Manjyome looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Manjyome and Judai got out of their seats and headed to the middle of the arena. Both of the duelists set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" Manjyome said, "I summon Spirit of the Breeze (Atk/0 Def/1800) in defense mode! I also place down two cards! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (Atk/1000 Def/1000) in defense mode! I then place a card facedown! End turn!" Manjyome drew a card and said, "I summon Ojama Black (Atk/0 Def/1000) onto the field in defense mode! Next, I play three cards: Fissure, Zero Gravity, and Shield & Sword! I use Fissure to destroy Avian, I use Zero Gravity to put my monsters in attack mode, and I use Sword & Shield to switch their attack with their defense!! Now, attack Judai directly!!! End turn!" Judai: 1200 LP Manjyome: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "First, I play Refill! We both send whatever cards we have in our hand to the graveyard, and then we both draw five new cards! Next, I play Polymerization! By fusing Elemental Hero Sparkman (Atk/1600 Def/1400) and Elemental Hero Clayman, I create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (Atk/2400 Def/1500)!!! Now, I play Double Attack! By giving up a monster with a star level higher than Thunder Giant's, I can allow Thunder Giant to attack twice! I give up Winged Kuriboh Lv.10 (Atk/300 Def/200) from my hand to allow Thunder Giant to attack both Spirit of the Breeze and Ojama Black!!!!" Manjyome: 0 LP Judai: 1200 LP. Manjyome and Judai shook hands and waved to the first year students as they went back to their seats. "So…you added some new cards to your deck, Judai?" Misawa asked. "Uh huh. Even some cards from the new booster packs!" As Sho looked through Judai's deck, a dark figure was watching the young duelist hero with interest. CHAPTER 2: THE STRANGE PACKAGE

**It was Judai's second day in Ra Yellow, and the mailman had a package for Sho. "Hey, Sho! I think this is for you!" Sho opened the package and found a pack of card with a letter attached to it. Sho opened the letter and read it aloud, "Hope you are doing well in Ra Yellow! I'll come by when I can to see you! Rio." Sho opened the pack and gasped. "These are some of brother's favorite cards! I got his three Cyber Dragons (Atk/2100 Def/1600), Cyber Twin Dragon (Atk/2800 Def/2100) and his Cyber End Dragon card (Atk/4000 Def/4000)!!! All right! I got to call him and thank him! This is great!!! Woo hoo!!!" Sho said as he rushed off to find a phone. After calling his brother, Sho returned and said, "Hey, Judai! How about we have a duel? I want to try out my new cards!!!" Judai grinned and replied, "Sure! Let's do it!!" Judai and Sho prepared their decks and entered the Duelist Arena. "I'll go first!" Judai said, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Atk/800 Def/1200) in attack mode! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I use Cyber Dragon's effect to allow me to summon it without tribute! I have Cyber Dragon destroy Bubbleman!" "I activate my facedown card: Waboku!!!" "Darn! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Judai draws and says, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman (Atk/1900 Def/3000) in defense mode! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Sho drew a card and said, "I play Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on the field and the two in my hand to create my newest best monster, courtesy of my brother: Cyber End Dragon!!!" "UH-OH!!! That's the monster that defeated me in my duel against Rio!!!" "I have Cyber End Dragon destroy Mudballman!!! Also, this card has a Trample effect! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Judai: 3000 LP Sho: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Polymerization to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!!! Next, I play Pot of Greed and then I play Fusion Gate! This fuses the monsters without using Polymerization! Now, I create Shining Flame Wingman (Atk/2500 Def/????) by fusing Flame Wingman with Sparkman! 1500 points power Shining Flame Wingman up because there is five E-Heroes in the graveyard! (S. Flame Wingman Atk/2500 – 4000) Now, S. Flame Wingman, sacrifice yourself by attacking Cyber End Dragon!!! I play call of the haunted to bring back Elemental Hero S. Flame Wingman and I have it attack directly!!!" Judai: 3000 LP Sho: 0 LP. "Even with my brother's cards, I still lost!" Sho said. "Don't worry! You just need to practice on making good combos with them!" Judai replied as he and Sho walked back to their room. "I wonder when Rio will visit us?" Sho asked. As they passed a dark hallway, the same mysterious figure from earlier was watching them…**

CHAPTER 3: THE DOUBLE DUEL! 

"**Come on, Sho! Principal Sameshima asked us to show the first year students a double duel!" Judai cried as he quickly ran through the halls. "Who are we dueling?" Sho asked. "Junko and Momo…" Judai replied. "What?! I never even seen those two duel before!" Sho exclaimed. "Neither have I. I can't wait!" Judai said as he began to run even faster. Judai and Sho entered the Duelist Arena and set their Duel Disks as they prepared to duel against Junko and Momo. "The turn order will be like this: Junko, Sho, Momo, and then Judai!" the principal said to the first year students. The four duelists all drew five cards. Junko draws her sixth card and said, "I summon Vorse Raider (Atk/1900 Def/1200) in attack mode! Then, I put a card facedown! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Cycroid (Atk/800 Def/1000) in defense mode! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Momo draws and says, "I put two cards facedown and I summon Shining Abyss (Atk/1600 Def/1800) in attack mode! End turn!" Judai drew a card and said, "I summon E-Hero Sparkman, and I use H-Heat on it, which raises its attack to 2100! It also gives it the Trample effect! I set a card facedown and I end my turn!" Junko draws a card and says, "I tribute Vorse Raider to summon AirKnight Parshath (Atk/1900 Def/1400) onto the field and I have it attack Sparkman! Now, I send Vorse Raider and AirKnight Parshath out of play to summon my ultimate monster: Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (Atk/3000 Def/2500)!! End turn!" "Good idea, Junko!!!" Momo replied. Junko & Momo: 7800 LP Judai & Sho: 8000 LP. Sho draws and says, "I summon Steamroid (Atk/1800 Def/1800) in defense mode! I put a card facedown! End turn!" Momo draws and says, "I tribute Shining Abyss to summon Lesser Fiend (Atk/2100 Def/1000)! I have it attack Sparkman, which destroys both of them! Now, I send Shining Abyss and Lesser Fiend to out of play to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (Atk/3000 Def/2500)! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "Sho, we better draw the right cards or we're done for! I play Monster Reborn to bring back E-Hero Sparkman! Then, I activate Spark Gun! I can only equip this to E-Hero Sparkman and it changes the position of a monster on the field! I use it to change the position to change the position of B.L.S.-Envoy of the Beginning! Next, I use the Spark Gun again on C.E.D.-Envoy of the End! Then, I play Level Limit Area B, which keeps all face-up level four or higher monsters in their current position!" "Oh no! Our ultimate monsters are useless now!" Junko cried as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "Say bye-bye to your Black Luster Soldier! I play Shield Crush on it, which destroys one monster in defense mode on the field! Then, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and Graceful Charity to draw three cards, but discard two! Now, I use Heavy Storm to destroy all spell/trap cards on the field! Finally, I play Power Bond! I fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand to make Cyber Twin Dragon, whose attack is doubled by this card! However, when I end my turn, we lose as much LP as Cyber Twin Dragon's original attack! Now, Cyber Twin Dragon (Atk/2800 – 5600), attack Momo directly twice!!!" Momo & Junko: 0 LP Judai & Sho: 8000 LP. "Judai and Sho won!" said the principal to the students as the duelists walked off to their next class. "We should duel them again…" Judai said. "They did okay, but we didn't lose any LP! And besides, I was the one who finished them off!" Sho replied. Judai shrugged and said, "Whatever." "But when you finish them off, you think it's the best thing in the world!!!" Sho exclaimed angrily. **

CHAPTER 4: THE EVIL SIGHTING 

**Kagu was walking alone in the forest on the outskirts of Academia, wondering how Judai makes such good combos with his cards. Suddenly, Kagu heard a twig snap from behind him, and he turned around. Suddenly, a strange person wrapped in black robes dropped from the top of the trees and said, "Duel me, you pathetic weakling…" Due to the man's freaky appearance, Kagu would have said 'No', but since he was insulted, he agreed to the challenge. Kagu pulled out his Duel Disk and said, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!!!" The person pulled out his/her (don't know yet) Duel Disk and set the LP to 4000. Kagu and the person both drew five cards. "I'll go first," said the person, "I play Doubling the Land! This allows us both to summon up to ten monsters onto the field, instead of just five monsters! Then, I play Drawing Habit! This allows me to draw ten cards from my deck, and I can summon as many Level-5 or lower monsters that I drew using this card! I summon Ojama Black, Ojama Green (Atk/0 Def/1000), Ojama Yellow (Atk/0 Def/1000), E-Hero Avian, E-Hero Burst Lady, Cyber Blader (Atk/1400 Def/????), Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (Atk/1800 Def/1500), and three Cyber Dragons! End turn!" "HOLY CRUD!!!" Kagu screamed. 'I've never seen so many monsters on the field at one time!' Kagu thought as he drew a card. "I summon a monster in facedown defense mode and I put two cards facedown! End turn!" Kagu: 4000 LP ???: 4000 LP. ??? drew a card and said, "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell/trap cards! Next, I use Noble Man of Crossout to get rid of your defense monster, then I attack directly with all of my monsters!!!" Kagu: 0 LP ???: 4000 LP. "W-who are you?!" Kagu cried in shock. "Give me your deck, punk!" the person replied as he grabbed Kagu's Duel Disk, pulls out the deck, and tosses the Duel Disk back at Kagu. Kagu jumped up and ran as fast as his legs could move him back to Academia. The person moved a part of the robes over his face to look at the deck with a glowing red eye. 'This card looks interesting…' the person thought as he picked the card out of the deck. Without a second thought, the person threw the rest of the deck behind him as he began to walk towards Academia. 'Soon, Judai…soon…' the person thought as he exited the forest. **

CHAPTER 5: THE HEROES VS. THE EARTH DECK 

"**Hey, Cronos! What's up?" Judai asked as he entered the assembly room. Cronos frowned at Judai and said, "Kagu here has reported of a evil duelist that attacked him in the forest earlier tonight. This is the tenth time that our students have reported this. Kagu says that this person stole his deck." These words angered Judai. "No one should be so low as to steal other people's decks! I'll go and find out who this weirdo is!" "You will have help on this mission!" Cronos said. "Who?" Suddenly, the door in front of Judai opened up. Misawa walked in. "Misawa will duel you. Whoever wins will be given the responsibility of having to learn as much information as you can about this attacker, as well as capture him. This will be a normal 4000-LP duel!" Cronos exclaimed. Judai shrugged and set his LP to 4000 on his Duel Disk. Misawa did the same and said, "I won't hold back in this duel!" "Neither will I!" Judai replied. Judai goes first. "I summon a monster in defense mode and I put a card facedown! End turn!" Misawa drew a card and said, "I summon Carbonedon (Atk/???? Def/800) in defense mode and I put a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman and I switch my facedown monster, E-Hero Avian, to attack mode and I play Polymerization! I fuse them to create Elemental Hero Clay Wingman (Atk/1800 Def/2900)! I put in attack mode! Now, I play Immediate Attack, which allows Fusion monsters to attack the turn they are summoned! Destroy Carbonedon, E-Hero Clay Wingman! End turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I activate my facedown card: Pot of Greed! Then, I play Card Destruction and then Heavy Storm! Now, I summon Math Magician (Atk/1500 Def/500)! I have to discard a card in my hand for summoning it! Now, I activate Carbonedon's effect! Since there are ten cards over it in the graveyard, I can special summon Diamond Dragon (Atk/2100 Def/2800) in attack mode! Now, Diamond Dragon, destroy E-Hero Clay Wingman! Next, I have Math Magician attack directly!!! End turn!" Judai: 2200 LP Misawa: 4000 LP. Judai drew a card and said, "I put a card facedown! End turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I summon Oxygedon (Atk/1800 Def/800) in attack mode! Then, I play Death Ritual of Lithmus! I give up Oxygedon and Math Magician to special summon Swordsman of Death, Lithmus (Atk/0 Def/0)! Also, I get to draw a card because Math Magician was sent to the graveyard! Now, Diamond Dragon, attack Judai directly!!!" "Activate facedown card: Cross Heart! This allows me to take control of the monster that you just had attack! Namely, the Diamond Dragon!" Judai said. "Ha! Because you have a trap card on the field face-up, my Swordsman is powered up to 3000 attack points! Destroy Diamond Dragon!!! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Misawa: 4000 LP Judai: 1300 LP. Judai draws a card and suddenly sees that Winged Kuriboh is floating next to him. "I summon my second E-Hero Avian in attack mode!" "I activate my facedown card: 10,000 Gauss!!! This card lowers a monster's attack by 800! I use it on your E-Hero Avian! Also, since 10,000 Gauss is a continuous trap card, my Swordsman of Death gets to keep its 3000 attack points!" Misawa said triumphantly. "I'll put down two cards and end my turn!" Judai replied. Misawa draws a card and says, "Destroy E-Hero Avian, Lithmus!!!" Suddenly, Lithmus's attack was sucked up into small portals. "I activated Negate Attack!" Judai exclaimed. "I'll end my turn!" Misawa replied. Judai drew a card and said, "I play Monster Reborn to revive E-Hero Burst Lady! Then, I play Polymerization! I create E-Hero Flame Wingman! Since I replaced Avian and Burst Lady with this monster, the trap card on Avian is destroyed, which brings your Lithmus back to 0 attack points! Next, I summon E-Hero Sparkman and I equip Fusion Weapon to Flame Wingman, raising its attack to 3600!!! I play Immediate Attack on Flame Wingman and I have Sparkman attack Lithmus and I have Flame Wingman attack directly!!!" Misawa: 0 LP Judai: 1300 LP. "It is decided, then!" Cronos said, "Judai will lead the search for this mysterious duelist! Meanwhile, you should head back to your rooms for some rest. We will start talking about this tomorrow…" Judai and Misawa were talking with one another until they reached the Obelisk Blue dorms. "See you tomorrow…" Judai said as he ran to his room. Meanwhile, the mysterious person from earlier had quickly entered the building, completely unnoticed…**

CHAPTER 6: THE DARK HOLE DUELIST 

**The next day, Judai learned that Sho was also one of the chosen duelists to investigate the mysterious night attacks. As the two friends walked down the hall, Judai noticed a door that looked old and moldy. "What's in there?" Judai asked. "Something…I don't know. Big brother said that a student used to live in there…" Sho replied. As they turned the corner, a glowing red eye was watching them through a crack in the door. When Judai entered the conference room, he knew everyone there, except for one person. "Who are you?" Judai demanded. "My name is Sevick and I'm a first year student in Osiris Red." Judai didn't seem to confused about this, so he just took a seat. Cronos pulled out some papers and said, "I have given your teachers permission to allow you all to miss some of your classes for this case. We will prepare our decks and then head into the forest. That is were the attacker was last reported. You will divide into three teams of two. I will go alone. Judai and Sho will go into the west part of the forest, Asuka and Manjyome will go into the north part of the forest, and Misawa and Sevick will go into the east part of the forest. I will guard the entrance of the forest in case the attacker has not reached the forest yet. Agreed? Good! Now let's get going!" "He just wants to be at the entrance so that he could get to safety first!" Sevick whispered to Judai as the group headed out to the forest. Once at the forest's start, the group split up and headed off. Cronos was too busy looking at himself in a hand mirror to notice a person covered in black robes jump across the trees…**

"**This is so stupid! I mean, it could have been anybody!" Sho said before a huge figure wrapped in black robes dropped from the sky and said, "I'm ready to finish you, Yuki Judai…" "So you're the mysterious attacker! You're going to pay for the injustice you've committed!" "Heh…you just try and beat me!" Both the person and Judai set their LP to 4000. "I'll go first!" Judai said, "I summon E-Hero Burst Lady in defense mode and a card facedown! End turn!" ??? drew a card and said, "Just to let you know, you can call me D. I play Doubling the Land!" "Hey, Kagu mentioned that card!" Sho cried. "Then, I play Drawing Habit! I'm sure that Kagu told you what it does, so I'm just going to continue! I special summon E-Hero Avian, Burst Lady, Clayman, Sparkman, Etoile Cyber (Atk/1200 Def/1600), and Cyber Blader onto the field! Now, my monsters, destroy Burst Lady and attack directly!" "I activate my facedown card: Invincible Hero! This keeps Burst Lady from being destroyed this turn!" Judai said. "Fine then! End turn!" D: 4000 LP Judai: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Polymerization to make E-Hero Flame Wingman and I have it attack E-Hero Avian! I put a card facedown! End turn!" D: 1900 LP Judai: 4000 LP. D draws and says, "I Polymerization to create E-Hero Thunder Giant! I activate Thunder Giant's effect! It can destroy a monster on the field with lower attack power than it! I choose to destroy your Flame Wingman!! Now, attack directly, my pets!" Judai: 200 LP D: 1900 LP. Suddenly, Judai saw that his body was beginning to deform and melt! "What the heck is going on?!" Judai cried. "Just the effect of this Shadow Game! The more LP you lose, the more my original form recovers!!!" D began to laugh manically as Judai drew a card. 'I don't know if I can win! It all comes down to this card!!!' Judai thought as he looked at the card that would decide his fate. **

CHAPTER 7: SHADOW GAMES ALL AROUND! 

**Judai looked at the card he drew and said, "Alright, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I play Warrior Returning Alive to put Avian into my hand, then I play Re-Fusion! This allows me to put Polymerization and Burst Lady back into my hand! Now, I use Polymerization to create Flame Wingman again and I have it attack Burst Lady!!!!" D: 0 LP Judai: 200 LP. "NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" D screamed as his body toppled into dark sludge. The darkness around Judai disappeared and D's remains were gone. "Judai, you did it! You beat the evil duelist!" Sho exclaimed happily. "Yeah…but Winged Kuriboh warned me in my thoughts that D wasn't the only evil duelist around here!" Judai replied. "We have to find the others!!!" Sho cried.**

"**So, where do you think the mysterious attacker is?" Manjyome asked. Asuka shrugged. "OH MY GOSH! MANJYOME, LOOK!!!" Asuka yelled, pointing at what Manjyome had thought was a big pile of leaves. "Help…me…h-h-help me…" said the "pile of the leaves". "HOLY SPIT, IT'S A LIVING PILE OF LEAVES! DON'T WORRY, ASUKA, I'LL PROTECT YOU!!! HEEYAH!!!" Manjyome was about to kick the pile of leaves when a hand popped out and grabbed his leg. "AAAAHHH! IT'S DEVORING A MAN!!!!" Manjyome cried. He tried to run away, but Asuka grabbed his by the collar and said, "Manjyome, it's a person! Not a bush, a person! Got it?" "Uh-huh." The man stood up and said, "Who do you think you are, trying to kick a weak old man in the head!" Manjyome shrugged and said, "Hey, how was I supposed to know?" "I talked to you, moron!" the old man replied. "So? Many things talk. Such as-" "PEOPLE!!" "Yeah. That's right." The old man sighed and pulled out a Duel Disk. "Look, I just want to get this Shadow Duel over with so I can take your souls and shut up your stupid friend, okay?" The old man snapped his fingers and a giant cage formed over Asuka and Manjyome. "So, you are the evil duelist we're looking for!" Asuka said. "Think what you want. Let's get this over with!" Manjyome, Asuka, and the old man (his name is Bob) set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. Asuka goes first. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode and I place a card facedown! End turn!" Bob draws and says, "I play Ring of Destruction! I destroy your Etoile Cyber and we all lose 1200 LP! Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber and I tribute it to summon Magical Marionette (Atk/2000 Def/1800) in attack mode! I also put a card facedown! End turn!" Bob: 2800 LP Manjyome: 2800 LP Asuka: 2800 LP. Manjyome draws and says, "I play Demon Dressing Room! I pay 800 LP (Manjyome: 2000 LP) to allow me to special summon any level-3 or lower monsters that I draw in four cards onto the field! So, I can special summon Ojama Green and Ojama Black! Then, I normally summon Ojama Yellow and I play Polymerization to fuse them together to make Ojama King (Atk/0 Def/3000) in defense mode! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Asuka draws a card and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber! Then, I use my Polymerization card to create Cyber Blader! I then summon Cyber Tu Tu and I have it attack directly using its effect! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Bob: 1800 LP. Bob drew a card and said, " I place a card facedown, then I have Magical Marionette attack Cyber Tu Tu!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Duex Passe!" Asuka said. "Well, I activate my facedown card: Big Reinforcements! This raises my monster's attack by 1000, making it 3000! It looks like Duex Passe has been your downfall!" Asuka: 0 LP Bob: 1800 LP Manjyome: 2000 LP. Suddenly, Asuka's soul was sucked in by a vortex created by Magic Marionette. "ASUKA!!!!" Manjyome glared at Bob with intense anger. Suddenly, a picture of Asuka appeared in the crystal ball that Magical Marionette was holding. "Ha ha ha ha ha!!! How you like that?! I have the girl's soul and if you destroy my monster, then she dies as well!" Manjyome clenched his teeth and said, "I play Ojama Trio! This lets me summon three Ojama tokens onto the field in defense mode! Next, I switch Ojama King to attack mode! Now, I-" Manjyome stopped and looked at the cards in his hand. 'I could attack, but Asuka-' "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ojama King was blasted by Magical Marionette and Manjyome's LP fell to 0. "I'm sorry I failed…Asuka…" Manjyome muttered before his soul was captured and his soulless body fell to the ground. Bob sneered and said, "Don't worry, kid! It's for a good cause!" Bob vanished in a flash of light, which helped Judai, Sho, Misawa, Cronos, and Sevick find where Manjyome and Asuka were. "They're breathing, but…they're not moving!" Sevick said after checking over the two duelists. Judai looked up at the sky and thought, 'I will save you guys. I promise…'**

CHAPTER 8: RIVALS 

**It was two days after Asuka and Manjyome were found unconscious. They haven't woken up since. "They probably ended up in a shadow duel…and lost…" Judai replied to Sho as the two pals walked to the Duelist Arena. Sho looked up at Judai and said, "It's not your fault, Judai." "I know, but…I just feel like blaming myself for what happened…" Judai said. Judai and Sho entered the Duelist Arena to see Cronos staring down at someone that Judai has never seen before. The man that was in front of Cronos had long pink hair. He wore a business suit and a Duel Disk was attached to his arm. "So, Cronos…how's it been teaching at this dump of a school?" Cronos clenched his fist and said, "I will have you know that I am unbeatable! No one has ever defeated me here!" 'Except for me…' Judai thought. "Heh heh heh…HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! That's just like you, Cronos! To lie about your victories, then make a fool of yourself by losing!" "Shut your mouth, Darrin! You know very well that I called you here for a duel, not to be insulted by someone who doesn't even know how to duel!" A vein appeared on Darrin's head as he grinned darkly and said, "Then let's duel!!!" Cronos: 4000 LP Darrin: 4000 LP. Judai and Sho quickly got into some seats and watched the duel. "I'll go first!" Cronos said, "I summon Antique Gear Soldier (Atk/1300 Def/1300) in attack mode! I also place two cards down! End turn!" Darrin drew a card and said, "I summon Celtic Guardian (Atk/1400 Def/1200) in defense mode! Then, I put down one card! End turn!" 'I wonder why he played Celtic Guardian in defense mode…' Cronos wondered as he drew a card. "I summon another Antique Gear Soldier in attack mode and I Destroy Celtic Guardian with my Antique Gear Soldier!" "I activate my facedown card: Last Minute Trap! This card is like Trap Hole, but it can only be activated when a monster attacks!" Darrin exclaimed. "Then, I'll have my other Antique Gear Soldier destroy Celtic Guardian! End turn!" Darrin draws and says, "I summon Beaver Warrior (Atk/1200 Def/1500) in attack mode! I then play the spell card: Celtic Sword! This card raises the attack power of a Warrior or Beast Warrior by 500 attack points! Now, I have my powered-up Beaver Warrior (Atk/1200 – 1700) destroy Antique Gear Soldier! End turn!" Cronos: 3600 LP Darrin: 4000 LP. Cronos draws and says, "I summon Antique Gear Werewolf (Atk/1600 Def/1400) in attack mode! Then, I play Antique Gear Castle! This powers up my Antique Gear monsters by 300 attack points! Destroy Beaver Warrior and his infernal Celtic Sword, my Werewolf (Antique Gear Werewolf: Atk/1600 – 1900)!!! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Darrin: 3800 LP Cronos: 3600 LP. Darrin draws a card and says, "I play Dark Hole and Heavy Storm to destroy all the cards on the field, then I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (Atk/1800 Def/1600) onto the field! Next, I play Release Restraint to turn Gearfried the Iron Knight into my best monster: Gearfried the Sword Master (Atk/2600 Def/2200)! Attack directly, Gearfried! End turn!" Cronos: 1200 LP Darrin: 3800 LP. Cronos frowned and thought, 'I guess I am just a loser…' Cronos slowly drew a card, even though he knew it wouldn't matter. Cronos took a peek at the card, and a big smile formed on his face. "I set a card facedown and I summon a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Darrin grinned and said, "So, trying to stay alive as long as you can?! Pathetic! Destroy his monster, Gearfried!" "I activate my facedown card: Magic Cylinder! You lose as much LP as the attack power of your monster!" "AUGH! YOU IDIOT! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY! END TURN!" Darrin said furiously. Darrin: 1600 LP Cronos: 1200 LP. "I flip my facedown monster, Man-Eater Bug (Atk/450 Def/600)! This destroys a monster on the field! Say goodbye to Gearfried the Sword Master! Now I summon Antique Gear Beast (Atk/2000 Def/2000) in attack mode by tributing Man-Eater Bug!" "OH NO!!!" "Now, I attack directly with Antique Gear Beast!!!" Darrin: 0 LP Cronos: 1200 LP. Darrin fell on his knees and said, "I…can't believe it…he…he…beat me…" After a few moments of shock, Darrin got of the floor and said, "You were just lucky this time. However…as promised earlier…here." Darrin pulled out a card from his deck and handed it to Cronos. "Thanks…NOW GET THE STINKIN HECK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!" Darrin ran back to his limo, muttering to himself. As Cronos began to leave the room, Judai and Sho walked up to him and said, "Hey, Professor Cronos! Who was that?" Cronos smiled and said, "He was my best friend when we were kids. His name is Williamson Darrin….." Judai and Sho couldn't believe that Darrin used to be his best friend. 'They seemed like they almost hate each other…' Sho thought in confusion as he, Judai, and Cronos walked off…**

CHAPTER 9: SEVICK'S TURN 

**Sevick could barely sleep after what happened in the forest. He would be asked to check up on them, due to the fact that he was the least important of the group. 'I just want people to notice me! I'm good at dueling, too! Besides, that Ra Yellow uniform would look great on me!' Sevick thought as he watched Manjyome and Asuka lay still in their beds. Sevick pulled his deck out of his pocket and looked through it. 'I have a deck based on Water monsters…' Sevick thought as he put his deck back into his pocket. Suddenly, a girl walked into the room. She had green hair and brown eyes. She was searching through some cabinets when Sevick said, "What are you doing in here? Does the nurse know?" The little girl looked up at Sevick and said, "Some of the boys in Ra Yellow took something important to me and said that they hid it here. I have to find it!" Sevick felt sorry for the girl, so he helped her look until he realized something. "I WAS IN HERE ALL DAY! I WOULD HAVE SEEN THEM!" The girl grinned evilly and said, "Duh. I had to distract you long enough to take your deck!" "WHAT?!" "Pathetic cards! Here, you can take them!" The girl giggled darkly as she threw the cards in Sevick's face. "Girl, you are going to pay for that! Let's duel now!" The girl sighed and said, "Fine, but I get to go first!" "Deal!" Both duelists set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. "I summon Des Feral Imp (Atk/1600 Def/1800) in defense mode! I then put down a card! End turn!" Sevick drew a card and said, "I play Umi, which increases water monsters' attack and defense points by 200! Next, I summon Lekunga (Atk/1700 - 1900 Def/500 - 700) and I equip it with Steel Shell! By giving up 200 of its defense points, I increase Lekunga's attack power to 2300! Destroy the Des Feral Imp, Lekunga! End turn!" The girl drew a card and said, "I summon Harpie's Brother (Atk/1800 Def/600) in attack mode! I play Mountain, which increases the attack and defense of Thunder and Winged-Beast monsters by 200 points! Then, I equip Harpie's Brother with Gust Fan, which raises its attack to 2400! I now have it destroy your Lekunga! End turn!" Sevick: 3700 LP Girl: 4000 LP. Sevick drew a card and said, "I play Turtle Oath! By giving up two Level-4 monsters from my hand, I special summon Crab Turtle (Atk/2550 Def/2500) in attack mode! I then equip it to my second Steel Shell, raising its attack points to 2950! Now, destroy her Harpie's Brother! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Girl: 3450 LP Sevick: 3700 LP. The girl draws and says, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! I give up a card from my hand to destroy your Crab Turtle! Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I summon Rainbow Flower (Atk/400 Def/500)! This card can attack you directly! I have Rainbow Flower attack you directly and I put a card facedown! End turn!" Sevick: 3300 LP Girl: 3450 LP. Sevick drew a card and said, "Before I summon, let me tell you something. Besides raising the attack and defense of water monsters by 200, it also allows me to summon any water monster with 5 stars or less! So now, I summon the Giant Turtle Who Feeds On Flames (Atk/1400 – 1600 Def/1800 - 2000) in attack mode! I now have my Giant Turtle attack Rainbow Flower! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Girl: 2250 LP Sevick: 3300 LP. The girl drew a card and said, "I summon Molten Zombie (Atk/1600 Def/400) and I equip it with Burning Spear! This raises its attack to 2000 points! I have it attack Giant Turtle and I end my turn!" Sevick: 3100 LP. Sevick draws a card and says, "I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters, and then I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (Atk/1800 – 2000 Def/1500 – 1700) and then I play another card of mine I call Power of Kaishin! This card increases my Sea Serpent Warrior's attack by 300! Now, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (Atk/2000 – 2300), attack her directly!!!" Girl: 0 LP Sevick: 3100 LP. The girl was knocked over by the attack. When Sevick went over to help her up, the girl slapped his hand away and ran off. "Yeesh! Can't she handle losing at least once?" Sevick asked himself as he went back to watching Asuka and Manjyome.**

CHAPTER 10: JUDAI'S DEFEAT?!! 

**Judai fell on his knees as his LP fell to 0. 'How…did he do that? Those moves…those combos…his technique…so perfect…I must…I must duel him again!' Judai just stayed there, going over the duel in his mind… **

**30 minutes earlier…**

"**Hey, Sho! Where you going?" Judai asked as he caught up to Sho. "There's a new duelist here who says he wants to challenge you!" Sho replied. "Oh, really? Well…I don't want him to cry when he loses…" Judai exclaimed. "Don't get too full of yourself, Judai. I hear he's pretty good…" Sho warned as Judai entered the Duelist Arena. A young man was glaring at Judai with interest. "Welcome, Yuki Judai. My name is Lien Derago. I have traveled to Academia to challenge you. Do you accept?" Judai gave a thumbs-up and said, "Let's get it on!" Judai and Lien set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" Judai said, "I summon E-Hero Clayman in defense mode! I also place down a card! End turn!" Lien drew a card and said, "I summon Dark Jeroid (Atk/1200 Def/1500) in defense mode! Then, I activate its effect. It weakens your Clayman's attack by 800, making it 0." "So what? Clayman is in defense mode!" Judai replied. "Not when I play this: Zero Gravity! Both of our monsters are switched to attack mode! I now have Dark Jeroid attack Clayman! I also place two cards facedown! End turn!" Judai: 2800 LP Lien: 4000 LP. Judai drew a card and thought, 'Don't panic, Judai! He has a weak monster on the field!' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman onto the field and I have it attack Dark Jeroid!" Lien shook his finger and said, "That was a bad move because I activate one of my facedown cards: Magic Cylinder!" "AUGH!!! ….End turn!" Judai muttered. Judai: 1200 LP Lien: 4000 LP. Lien drew a card and said, "I summon Great Angus (Atk/1800 Def/600) onto the field and I have it attack Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now, I have Dark Jeroid attack directly. You lose, Yuki Judai." Judai fell on his knees as his LP fell to 0. 'How…did he do that? Those moves…those combos…his technique…so perfect…I must…I must duel him again!' Judai just stayed there, going over the duel in his mind. "Thank you for the duel, Yuki Judai." Lien said as he made his way to his room. Judai got up and quickly followed after him. "Wait! I have some questions!" Judai replied. "Yes? What is it, Yuki Judai?" Lien asked. "Why have you decided to come to Academia?" "Well…I like dueling and it also allows me to visit my brother." "Your brother?" "Yes. His name is Sevick Derago. Do you know him?" **

CHAPTER 11: DUELS IN THE SHADOW REALM 

**Asuka and Manjyome were frightened and alone in complete darkness. "Where are we?" Asuka asked. "You are in the Shadow Realm…" Manjyome and Asuka turned around to see a young man with mustard-yellow eyes and red hair looking at them. "Who are you?" Manjyome asked. "My real name is not important," the man said, "but you can call me 'D'." Asuka looked the man over, making sure that he wasn't actually some evil monster. When she saw his left hand, however, her eyes widened with horror. "What's wrong? Oh…you mean this?" D held up his left hand. It looked old and rotting, as if it was the hand of a flesh-eaten corpse. "This is the only part of me that hasn't been restored…" Manjyome looked at the shriveled hand in disgust and said, "What do you mean 'restored'?" D smiled and replied, "You see, I was once a Obelisk Blue student in Academia, many years ago. However, I never fully completed my education there." "Why not?" "Well…it was around the middle of my last year in Academia, when a large fire broke out in the Obelisk Blue dorms. Luckily, everyone escaped…but I was found after the fire was put out. Fortunately, I survived, but I grew a hatred for the place that caused me to look like a living zombie. I hid myself in black robes and I would attack duelists from Academia, defeat them, and steal their decks. It was perfect…until that Judai kid defeated me!" "Did Judai send you here?" "Are you stupid?! I was the one who set up the Shadow Game against him! I almost had fully restored my body, but then he defeated me and I was banished to the Shadow Realm. Just like you guys…" Asuka suddenly remembered hearing about the Shadow Realm before. "Um…by any chance, does a guy named Titan hang around here?" Asuka asked nervously. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" D exclaimed. "FINALLY…AFTER ALL THIS TIME…" Asuka slowly and nervously turned around to see Titan staring down at her. "I WILL DESTROY YOU IN ONE FINAL DUEL!!!" Titan said. Manjyome walked in front of Asuka and cried, "If you want Asuka, you got to get past me!" Titan clenched his teeth, but said, "FINE. THIS WAY, I CAN TAKE OUT TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE. HEH HEH HEH…" Manjyome and Titan set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. "I'LL GO FIRST." Titan said, "I PLAY PANDEMONIUM! THIS CARD ALLOWS ME TO KEEP ARCHFIEND MONSTERS ON THE FIELD WITHOUT HAVING TO PAY LP! NEXT, I SUMMON INFERNO QUEEN ARCHFIEND (Atk/900 Def/1500) IN DEFENSE MODE! I ALSO PLACE A CARD FACEDOWN! END TURN!" Manjyome drew a card and said, "I summon Armored Dragon Lv.3 (Atk/1200 Def/900) in attack mode! I then place down two cards! End turn!" Titan drew a card and said, "I SUMMON DEATH ROOK ARCHFIEND (Atk/1100 Def/1800) IN ATTACK MODE! END TURN!" Manjyome drew a card and said, "Armored Dragon Lv.3 evolves into Armored Dragon Lv.5 (Atk/2400 Def/1700)! I have it attack Death Rook Demon!" "I ACTIVATE MY FACEDOWN CARD: DEMON'S FLAMES! THIS CARD DESTROYS A MONSTER THAT DECLARES AN ATTACK ON A MONSTER WITH 'ARCHFIEND' IN ITS NAME! YOUR ARMORED DRAGON LV.5 IS DESTROYED!!!" Titan said. "Darn! I'll summon Soul Tiger (Atk/0 Def/2100) on the field in defense mode! End turn!" Manjyome replied. Titan drew a card and said, "I PLAY RITUAL OF CALLING THE MATADOR DARK PASEO! BY PUTTING SUMMONED SKULL (Atk/2500 Def/1200) FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD, I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON DEMON MATADOR (Atk/0 Def/0)!" "What's that thing going to do to me?" "JUST WATCH! I USE DEMON MATADOR'S EFFECT ON SOUL TIGER, WHICH DESTROYS IT! THEN, I SWITCH INFERNO QUEEN ARCHFIEND TO ATTACK MODE AND I HAVE IT AND DEATH ROOK ARCHFIEND ATTACK DIRECTLY! END TURN!" Manjyome: 2000 LP Titan: 4000 LP. Manjyome drew a card and said, "I activate one of my facedown cards: Exchange! We look at each other's hand and pick one card!" Manjyome looks through Titan's hand and picks a card. When Titan gives back Manjyome his hand, Manjyome sees that Titan took his Despair from the Dark (Atk/2800 Def/3000) card. "Next," Manjyome replied, "I summon Terror King Archfiend(Atk/2000 Def/1500) in attack mode and I have it destroy Inferno Queen Archfiend! End turn!" Titan: 2900 LP Manjyome: 2000 LP. Titan drew a card and said, "I PLAY ULTIMATE OFFERING! BY PAYING 500 LP (Titan: 2400 LP) I SUMMON DEMON PICADOR (Atk/1600 Def/?) AND THEN I TRIBUTE BOTH IT AND DEATH ROOK DEMON TO SUMMON DESPAIR FROM THE DARK IN ATTACK MODE! I HAVE IT DESTROY Terror KING ARCHFIEND! END TURN!" Manjyome: 1200 LP Titan: 2400 LP. Manjyome draws and says, " I play Monster Reborn to revive Armored Dragon Lv.5! Then, I play Fissure to destroy your monster and I attack directly with my Armored Dragon!!!" Titan: 0 LP Manjyome: 1200 LP. Titan screamed in pain as his body began to deform and twist. "W-W-WHAT'S HAPPENING T-TO ME???!!!!" Titan screamed. D walked up to him and said, "If you lose a duel in the Shadow Realm, you are punished painfully…" Asuka and Manjyome did not watch Titan's punishment as they followed D farther into the Shadow Realm…**

CHAPTER 12: RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND 

**It was late at night and Sho was watching the ocean's waves. 'This always calms me down before a big duel…' he thought. Earlier in the day he was challenged to duel someone who would meet him near the cliff overlooking the beach. Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "So…you decided to show up, huh?" Sho jumped up and saw his challenger. "Hayato!!! It's so good to see you again-" "Save it!" Hayato replied. 'He looks mad. What did I do?' Sho thought. "I want to duel you. You guys forgot all about me and that makes me mad…" Hayato's eyes glared at Sho. "It's not my fault that you-" "WHAT?! THAT I STINK AT DUELING?! THAT I'M A LOSER?!" Hayato yelled. Sho has never seen Hayato so mad before. "You were my best friends here and you've completely forgotten about me! Well…no more! Let's duel right now!!!" Hayato whipped out his Duel Disk. It was already set to 4000 LP. Sho was nervous about Hayato's anger, but he accepted the challenge. Sho and Hayato drew five cards. Hayato goes first. "I summon Des Koala (Atk/1100 Def/1800) in attack mode! I also place two cards facedown! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Jetroid (Atk/1200 Def/1800) in attack mode and I have it attack Des Koala!" "I activate one of my facedown cards: Waboku! This card stops your attacks!" Hayato cried. "I'll put a card down and end my turn!" Sho replied. Hayato drew a card and said, "I summon another Des Koala on the field! End turn!" Sho draws a card and says, "I summon Drillroid (Atk/1600 Def/1600) in attack mode! I now have both of my monsters attack your Des Koalas!" "I activate my facedown card: Marsupial Safety! This card protects all monsters with 'Koala' and 'Kangaroo' in their names from being destroyed this turn!" Hayato replied. "End turn!" Sho said. Hayato draws and says, "I tribute both of my Des Koalas to summon Giant Koala (Atk/2700 Def/2000)! Then, I play Polymerization to fuse Giant Koala and Des Kangaroo (Atk/1500 Def/1700) to create Master of OZ (Atk/4200 Def/3700)!!! Now, Master of OZ, destroy Jetroid!!! End turn!" Sho: 1000 LP Hayato: 4000 LP. Sho draws and says, "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master and Red Medicine to raise my LP to 2500! Next, I play Power Bond! By fusing Gyroid (Atk/1000 Def/1000) and Steamroid, I create Steam Gyroid (Atk/2200 Def/1800)! Also, I give up 2200 LP (Sho: 300 LP) to bring Steam Gyroid's power to 4400!!! Then, I use Immediate Attack to allow Steam Gyroid to destroy Master of OZ now!!! End turn!" Hayato: 3800 LP Sho: 300 LP. Hayato was about to draw a card, but he dropped to his knees and said, "Attack me directly now…" Sho hesitated, but closed his eyes and said, "Steam Gyroid, attack his LP directly!!!!!" Sho: 300 LP Hayato: 0 LP. Hayato stood up and said, "It was fun…dueling you…" Sho just stood there, watching Hayato walk away. "I need to tell Judai…" Sho said to himself as he ran off…**

CHAPTER 13: MISAWA'S WATER DUEL!!! 

**It was so tense in the Duelist Arena that you could feel it radiating off the crowd. Misawa is supposed to face off against the Osiris Red student that got this far. It was the final round of the Rank Duels, where the winner can be put into Ra Yellow if they're an Osiris Red student or Obelisk Blue if they are a Ra Yellow student. Misawa stepped onto the platform to see a familiar face. "Sevick! You're the finalist of the Osiris Red Rank Duels?" Misawa asked. Sevick grinned and said, "Come on, I am pretty good!" Misawa gave a slight nod as he set his Duel Disk to 4000 LP. Sevick did the same as well as draw five cards. Sevick goes first. "I summon High Tide Gyojin (Atk/1650 Def/1300) in attack mode! I also place down one card! End turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I summon Hydrogedon (Atk/1600 Def/1000) in attack mode! I then place two cards facedown! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon Nightmare Penguin (Atk/900 Def/1800) in face-up defense mode! As long as this card is on the field, my monsters are powered up by 200 attack points! Then, I have High Tide Gyojin (Atk/1650 – 1850) attack Hydrogedon!!!" "I activate one of my facedown cards: Negate Attack!" said Misawa. "Darn! I'll end my turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (Atk/1800 Def/1500) in attack mode! I then activate my facedown card: Ring of Destruction! I destroy your High Tide Gyojin and we both lose 1850 LP! I now end my turn!" Misawa: 2150 LP Sevick: 2150 LP. Sevick drew a card and said, "I summon Torpedo Fish (Atk/1000 Def/1000) in defense mode! I end my turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I play Invigoration, which powers up Earth-type monster by 300 attack points! I equip it to Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (Atk/1800 – 2100) and I have it destroy Torpedo Fish! End turn!" Sevick drew a card and said, "I play Cost Down! By giving up a card in my hand, it lowers the amount of tributes for monsters by 1! Now, I tribute Nightmare Penguin to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus (Atk/2600 Def/1500)! I have it destroy your Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus! End turn!" Misawa: 1650 LP Sevick: 2150 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I switch Hydrogedon to defense mode and I then send Magnet Warrior Omega Plus (Atk/1600 Def/1900) and Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus (Atk/1500 Def/1800) from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (Atk/2700 Def/????)! Then, I activate one of its effects! It can add half of the attack power of a monster on the field to its own attack points! I choose your Daedalus, so my Super Conductive Warrior now has 4000 attack points! Now, I have my Super Conductive Warrior destroy Daedalus!!! I then place a card facedown! End turn!" Sevick: 750 LP Misawa: 1650 LP. Sevick draws a card and says, "I summon a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Misawa drew a card and said, "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! Then, I have Vorse Raider destroy the defense monster and I attack directly with Super Conductive Warrior!!!" Misawa: 1650 LP Sevick: 0 LP. Sevick sighed and looked at the ground in disappointment. Misawa walked over to him and said, "Don't worry. You'll get into Ra Yellow someday…" Sevick looked up at him and said, "Can you teach me how to duel better? PLEASE?" Misawa thought for a moment before he replied, "Sure." Misawa and Sevick went outside to begin training…**

CHAPTER 14: GOBLIN ATTACK!!! 

"**So, Ohara, you know what to do?" asked a small boy wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Yup. We're going to challenge Judai to a rematch and bet his rarest card…I know what to do, Kohara." The muscular boy named Ohara replied. "Good. Come on…" said the small boy named Kohara as he quietly, but quickly, went through the Ra Yellow dorm halls. Suddenly, a voice said, "Ohara! Kohara! What are you two doing here?" The two brothers spun around to see Judai staring at them. "Uh…we have come for a rematch, Judai!!!" Kohara replied. Judai gave him a confused look and asked, "Right now?" "Yeah! You have to bet your rarest card!!!" Ohara said. "You mean Winged Kuriboh?" "Uh-huh! Now let's duel!!!" Judai pulled out his Duel Disk, but suddenly stopped and asked, "Wait! If there's two of you, then which one is going to duel?" "We'll both duel!" Kohara exclaimed. "That's not fair!" Judai cried. "What's the matter? You can't handle it?" Kohara retorted. Judai was about to argue, but he sighed. 'I guess I'll have to duel both of them…' he thought as he set his LP to 4000. "That's more like it!" Kohara said. Kohara goes first. "I summon Charging Swordhorn Beast (Atk/1400 Def/1200) in attack mode! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Atk/800 Def/1200)! If it is the only card on my side of the field, I get to draw two cards! Now, I put down one card and end my turn!" Ohara drew and said, "I summon Goblin Warrior (Atk/1500 Def/1200) in attack mode! End turn!" Kohara draws and says, "I have Charging Swordhorn Beast attack Bubbleman! End turn!" Judai: 3400 LP Ohara: 2000 LP Kohara: 2000 LP. Judai draws a card and said, "I play Cost Down, then I summon Elemental Hero Necro Darkman (Atk/1600 Def/1800) in attack mode! Next, I play Shield & Sword, which switches the attack and defense of all the monsters on the field! Now, Necro Darkman, destroy Charging Swordhorn Beast! End turn!" Kohara: 1400 LP Ohara: 2000 LP Judai: 3400 LP. Kohara draws a card and says, "I summon Half Goblin (Atk/500 Def/500) onto the field! End turn!" Ohara drew a card and said, "First, I play Ultimate Offering! By giving up 1000 LP (Ohara: 1000 LP) I summon Second Goblin (Atk/100 Def/100) onto the field and then I summon Goblin King (Atk/0 Def/0)!!! This monster is powered up for every Fiend sub-type on the field! Since Goblin Warrior, Half Goblin, and Second Goblin are all fiends, Goblin King's attack power becomes 3000! Destroy Necro Darkman! End turn!" Judai: 2000 LP Ohara: 1000 LP Kohara: 1400 LP. Kohara draws a card and says, "I summon Giant Orc (Atk/2200 Def/0) and I have it attack you directly, Judai!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Attack Guidance Armor! This card allows me to make you attack another monster! I choose your Giant Orc to attack Second Goblin!!!" Judai replied. "OH NO!!!!" Kohara replied. "Also, that weakens Goblin King's attack to 2000!" Judai exclaimed. Kohara: 0 LP Judai: 2000 LP Ohara: 1000 LP. Judai draws and says, "You're in trouble now! First, I play Refill to put five cards into my hand! Next, I play Polymerization! By fusing E-Hero Wildman and E-Hero Edgeman (Atk/2600 Def/1600) I create E-Hero Wild Jaggyman (Atk/2600 Def/????)! Now, I equip it with Fusion Sword and I have it attack Goblin King!!!!" Ohara: 0 LP Kohara: 0 LP Judai: 2000 LP. "You beat us…again!!!" Ohara cried sadly. Judai grinned and said, "Don't give up because you lost! You should try at easier opponents!" "What's the use? 4-person duels are only allowed with permission. We may be able to beat some people, but we need to work together!" Kohara replied. "Well…maybe you two can practice against one another and create your own unique decks that can help you win duels!" Judai said. Ohara and Kohara thought that sounded like a good idea and quickly ran back to their rooms that they wouldn't get caught. 'Some people here sure like using weird decks…' Judai thought as he walked back to his room.**

CHAPTER 15: RETURN OF THE POLITICAN 

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS INDISPOSED?!" Judai and Sho were woken by the yells of what sounded like a very agitated man. When Judai decided to see what was going on, he gasped and quickly ran back to Sho. "What was going on?" Sho asked. "It's Manjyome's brother, Chousaku!" Sho put on his Ra Yellow jacket and said, "He's here to see Manjyome?" "Yeah! He is probably worried about him!" Judai replied as the two friends headed to the nurse's room, where Chousaku was last seen. Judai slowly walked up to Chousaku and said, "Manjyome lost his soul." The big man that was Manjyome's oldest brother spun around and asked, "What did you say?" "I said that his soul was taken. He fell into a Shadow Duel against-" Chousaku clenched his teeth and fists in anger and headed to the Duelist Arena. Inside, Cronos was teaching a student a combo using the cards Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions. "MISTER CRONOS!!!" Chousaku quickly walked up to the startled professor and said, "I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED BY YOUR LACK OF SAFETY FOR YOUR STUDENTS!!!" Cronos backed up a bit and asked, "W-what's wrong?" "I heard that my brother was in a Shadow Duel and he lost! Do you know how dangerous Shadow Duels are? The Duelist King was in Shadow Games and they nearly killed him! I'm going to make you regret helping Manjyome by beating you in a duel!" Cronos agreed to the challenge, and set his Duel Disk to 4000 LP. Chousaku drew five cards and went first. "I use Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragon (Atk/1200 Def/1100) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok (Atk/1500 Def/1000) to create King Dragun (Atk/2400 Def/1200)!!! I'll use its effect to summon Luster Dragon #2 (Atk/2400 Def/1400)! Then, I normally summon Luster Dragon (Atk/1900 Def/1600) in attack mode! End turn!" Cronos draws and says, "I put a card facedown and I summon Rusty Gear Beast (Atk/900 Def/800) in defense mode! End turn!" Chousaku draws and says, "I activate King Dragun's effect again to special summon Diamond Dragon onto the field! I now have King Dragun destroy Rusty Gear Beast!" "I activate my facedown card: Virus Crush!!!" "Whoa! That's a rare card that Seto Kaiba uses!" Sho told Judai as they watched the duel. "This card destroys all monsters with 1500 attack points or more!!!" Cronos said. All of Chousaku's monsters are destroyed as well as almost every monster card in his deck. "Next, I summon Lord of Dragon in defense mode! Then, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to summon two Dragon sub-type monsters in my hand to the field! I special summon Pitch-Black Dragon (Atk/900 Def/600) and Clone Dragon (Atk/???? Def/????)! This card copies the stats of a monster on the field, so I make Clone Dragon have the same power as Pitch-Black Dragon! End turn!" Cronos: 4000 LP Chousaku: 4000 LP. Cronos draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn and Premature Burial! (Cronos: 3200 LP) I bring back my Rusty Gear Beast and your Luster Dragon #2! Then, I tribute both of them to summon Ancient Gear Golem (Atk/3000 Def/3000)!!! Destroy Clone Dragon, my monster! Also, my monster has a Trample effect!!! End turn!" Chousaku: 1600 LP Cronos: 3200 LP. Chousaku draws and says, "I play Curing of the Sickness! This card allows me to destroy a permanent trap card on the field! Say goodbye to your Virus Crush, because I'm back in business! Next, I tribute my two monsters on the field to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk/3000 Def/2500)!!!" "WHAT?! I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY THREE BLUE EYES IN THE WORLD AND THEY ALL BELONGED TO SETO KAIBA!!!!" Sho cried frantically. Chousaku sneered and said, "Yes, well, Seto Kaiba had two more Blue Eyes White Dragons made just for us! Now, to continue my assault! Then, I equip it with Dragon Treasure, which raises its attack by 300 points! Destroy the Ancient Gear Golem! End turn!" Cronos: 2900 LP Chousaku: 1600 LP. Cronos draws and says, "I summon Blast Gear Soldier (Atk/0 Def/0) in defense mode! I now activate Blast Gear Soldier's effect! I give up 2000 LP (Cronos: 900 LP) to destroy all monsters on the field and you lose as much LP as half of the attack! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Chousaku: 100 LP Cronos: 900 LP. Chousaku draws and says, "I play Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown card, then I summon Baby Dragon (Atk/1200 Def/700) and I have it attack you directly!!!!" Cronos: 0 LP Chousaku: 100 LP. "That's what you get for messing with my family, Cronos!!!" Chousaku said as he stomped off. Judai and Sho quickly left the room so that Cronos wouldn't be mad at them for skipping class again…**

CHAPTER 16: ASUKA'S DUEL IN DARKNESS 

**Asuka, Manjyome, and D walked for what felt like hours through the Shadow Realm and not even finding the slightest glint of light. "D…do you know where we are?" Asuka asked wearily. D shook his head and kept walking. Suddenly, a small boy appeared. He had black hair and black eyes, but the most noticeable thing about him was that he was transparent. "It's the third Black Hole member who was banished!!!" D cried. "What? The third Black Hole member???" asked Manjyome as Asuka watched the child with interest. Manjyome looked at the kid and frowned. "How did he get banished?" Manjyome asked out loud. The kid looked up at him and said, "If you must now, I was banished because I sparred someone's life. I'm not human anymore but if I defeat you in a duel then all I have to do is escape this demented world through your bodies!" Manjyome's eyes widened in shock as a large dome formed over Asuka and the kid, making them unable to hear or see Manjyome or D. Asuka drew five cards as the boy said, "My name is Daniel. Nice to meet you…" Daniel also drew five cards and said Asuka could go first. "I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode! I also place down one card! End turn!" Daniel drew a card and said, "I summon Chiron the Mage (Atk/1800 Def/1000)! Now, I use Chiron's effect! By giving up a magic card from my hand, I can destroy the magic/trap card on your field! I then place a card facedown! End turn!" Asuka draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next, I play Polymerization to create Cyber Blader! I have Cyber Blader destroy Chiron the Mage! End turn!" Daniel: 3700 LP Asuka: 4000 LP. Daniel draws and says, "I summon Susa Soldier (Atk/2000 Def/1600)! Then, I activate my facedown spell card: Spiritual Energy Settle Machine! My spirit monsters can stay on the field, but I have to give up a card from my hand every time I end my turn! Then, I equip Susa Soldier with Flaming Fist and I have it destroy Cyber Blader! I would have given you 100 LP damage, but Susa Soldier's LP damage to an opponent is halved! Also, Flaming Fist gives me 500 LP every time I have a monster with it destroy! End turn!" Asuka: 3950 LP Daniel: 4200 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I summon Cyber Gymnatics (Atk/800 Def/1800) in defense mode and I equip it with Luster Shield, which raises it defense to 2300! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Daniel draws and says, "I summon Inaba White Rabbit (Atk/700 Def/500)! I then play Swords of Revealing Light to keep you from attacking! Then, I have Inaba White Rabbit attack directly because it can! End turn!" Daniel: 4200 LP Asuka: 3250 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I play Re-Fusion! This allows me to put Polymerization and a Fusion-material monster back to my hand! Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blade Skater and I play Polymerization to create Cyber Blader again! End turn!" Daniel draws a card and says, "I turn Susa Soldier to defense mode and I summon Aeris (Atk/1800 Def/1400) in defense mode! I then have Inaba White Rabbit attack directly again! End turn!" Asuka: 2550 LP Daniel: 4200 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I summon Cyber Tu Tu in defense mode! Then, I equip Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader, which, along with its effect of when 2 monsters on the field, brings its attack to 7200! I then play Mega Morph, which doubles its attack again, raising it to 14,400!!! End turn!" 'Oh, man! If I leave Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode, I'll lose in an instant once my Swords run out!' Daniel thought as he drew a card. "I switch Inaba White Rabbit to defense mode and I summon Gradius (Atk/1200 Def/800) in defense mode! End turn!" Asuka draws and says, "First, I put a card facedown! Then, I play Premature Burial! I give up 800 LP (Asuka: 1750 LP) to revive Blade Skater! I then switch Cyber Tu Tu and Cyber Gymnatics to attack mode and I have my monsters attack! I have Cyber Tu Tu attack Gradius, Cyber Gymnatics destroy Inaba White Rabbit, Blade Skater attack Susa Soldier, which is when I activate my facedown card: Switch Attack! I switch Blade Skater and Susa Soldier's attack so that it can destroy Susa Soldier! Finally, I have Cyber Blader destroy Aeris! End turn!" Daniel draws and says, "I summon Asura Priest (Atk/1700 Def/1200) in attack mode! This card can attack all monsters on the field! Now, I have Asura Priest destroy Cyber Tu Tu and Cyber Gymnatics! (Asuka: 150 LP) Then, I have it-" "I activate my facedown card: Staunch Defender! This card makes you attack Cyber Blader instead!!!" "OH NO!!!!!!" Daniel: 0 LP Asuka: 150 LP. Suddenly, the dome began to shrink, trying to crush Asuka and Daniel. A hand goes through the dome and grabs Asuka. She grabs Daniel's hand, but he makes her let go and stays as the dome imploded. "What happened to him?" Manjyome asked D. "I don't know. There's a lot I don't know about the Shadow Realm…" D replied. **

CHAPTER 17: A DUEL WITH A MONK! 

**Judai and Sho were walking to the Duelist Arena. "What do you think is going on?" Judai asked. Sho shrugged as he and Judai took seats at the top of the Ra Yellow section. Down on the stage, Cronos was standing in front of a person who was sitting in a chair. He was a man wearing white robes and had white hair. "Today we have a special guest: a famous traveling monk duelist!" Cronos said. The two people on the stage stood up and waved. "Also, this duelist who would like to test out the skill of students here!" Cronos replied. The monk looked around with interest before stopping. He lifted his hand to pointed at Sho, saying, "I want to duel that young man up there!" Sho jumped up in surprise that the monk chose him. "Come down here, Sho Marufuji!" Cronos ordered. Sho quickly ran down the aisles and onto the stage. The monk bowed to Sho and said, "My name is not important, as I do not give it away to people…" Sho stared at the monk in confusion as he set his LP to 4000 and drew five cards. The monk goes first. "I summon Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (Atk/1200 Def/0) in attack mode! I also place two cards facedown! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon UFOroid in attack mode and I place down one card! End turn!" Monk draws and says, "I equip Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter with Black Belt! I then have Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter attack UFOroid!" Sho said. "But that would destroy both our monsters!" "Indeed…but it would make you lose LP!" Monk replied. Sho looked at his LP and saw that it is now 2800. "What happened?!" Sho cried. "When Chu-Ske destroys a monster on your field and sends it to the graveyard, you lose as much LP as the destroyed monster's defense! Now, I summon Monk Fighter (Atk/1300 Def/1000) in attack mode! I also play one of my facedown cards, Monster Reborn, to revive Chu-Ske! End turn!" Monk: 4000 LP Sho: 2800 LP. Sho draws and says, "I summon Steamroid in attack mode and I have it attack Chu-Ske! End turn!" Monk: 3400 LP Sho: 2800 LP. Monk drew a card and said, "I tribute Monk Fighter to summon Master Monk (Atk/1900 Def/1000)! This card can attack twice on the same turn! First, I have Master Monk destroy Steamroid and attack directly! (Sho: 800 LP) Then, I have Chu-Ske attack you directly!!!" Monk: 3400 LP Sho: 0 LP. Sho clutched his stomach from being kicked hard by Chu-Ske and Master Monk as he sadly left the Duelist Arena. Judai got up from his seat and ran after Sho…**

CHAPTER 18: MANA THE MAGICIAN! 

**It was late at night and Misawa was still on guard duty in the Obelisk Blue dorms. 'This is so tiring! I mean, how could another one of those evil duelists get in with all this new security around!' Misawa thought as he pasted one of the halls. Suddenly, Misawa heard voices coming from behind the door next to him. Misawa put his ear up against the door and listened. A man and a girl were talking on the computer via real-time video email. "Did you get the security pass codes?" "Yes, sir." "You must fax them to this address…" "I understand, sir…" "Heh heh heh heh… You have been our best agent yet!" "Thank you, sir." Misawa kicked the door open as soon as the girl turned off her computer. The girl screamed in shock and quickly ran into the hall, towards the exit of the school. Misawa ran after her and eventually found himself in the Duelist Arena. While the girl tried to get to the other side of the room, Misawa took a special short cut that he knew and grabbed the girl by the arm. "Let me go! Let me go!" the girl cried as she smacked her fist over and over on Misawa's arm. Now that he had a closer look at the girl, Misawa realized that she looked like the Dark Magician Girl, except she was in a Obelisk Blue uniform. Misawa loosened his grip a bit and said, "Listen. We will duel here. If you win, I won't report you to the police but you have to give me the pass codes. If I win, I report you to the police and you give me the pass codes." "That's stupid! Either way, I lose the pass codes!" "Would you rather go to jail instead?" The girl thought for a moment, and then said, "Fine! Have it your way!" Misawa and the girl walked onto the stage in the middle of the Duelist Arena and set their Duel Disks. "My name is Mana, and don't you forget!" The girl exclaimed. Misawa nodded and said, "I'll use my Fire deck!" Mana and Misawa both drew five cards. Misawa goes first. "I put a card facedown and I summon Molten Zombie (Atk/1600 Def/400) in attack mode! End turn!" Mana draws and says, "I play Cost Down, then I summon Dark Magician Girl (Atk/2000 Def/1000)! I now have it destroy Molten Zombie!" "I activate my facedown card: Back-Fire! Whenever you destroy one of my fire monsters, you lose 500 LP!" "I put a card facedown! End turn!" Misawa: 3600 LP Mana: 3500 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Molten Zombie, then I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (Atk/2000 Def/0)! I tribute Molten Zombie to raise its attack by a thousand and I have it attack Dark Magician Girl! End turn!" Misawa: 3600 LP Mana: 2500 LP. Mana draws and says, "I summon Magician's Valkyrie (Atk/1600 Def/1800) and I have it directly attack Misawa! End turn!" Mana: 2500 LP Misawa: 2000 LP. Misawa drew a card and said, "I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (Atk/500 Def/1000) in attack mode! Then, I activate Fire Collection! This allows me to special summon two more Ultimate Baseball Kids from my deck onto the field! Ultimate Baseball Kid is powered up by 1000 for every other fire monster on the field, so that means I have three monsters with 2500 attack on the field! Now, destroy Magician's Valkyrie!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Mirror Force!" Mana cried. "OH NO! MY POWERFUL MONSTERS WERE ALL DESTROYED!!! Well, my turn isn't over yet! I play the Ritual card Dark Dragon Ritual! I give up Inferno (Atk/1100 Def/1900) to summon Paladin of Dark Dragon (Atk/1900 Def/1200)! End turn!" Mana drew a card and said, "I tribute my Magician's Valkyrie to summon another of my Dark Magician Girls and I have it destroy Paladin of Dark Dragon! End turn!" Mana: 2500 LP Misawa: 1900 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman (Atk/1800 Def/1600) in defense mode! I then play Premature Burial! I give up 800 LP (Misawa: 1100 LP) to revive Paladin of Dark Dragon! Then, I give up all of Blue Flame Swordsman's attack power to raise Paladin of Dark Dragon's attack by 1800 points! Now, I have it fry your Dark Magician Girl! End turn!" Mana: 800 LP Misawa: 1100 LP. Mana drew and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl and then I play Monster Reincarnation! I give up a card from my hand to bring back a monster from my graveyard! I revive my second Dark Magician Girl! Next, I tribute both of them to summon Dark Magician (Atk/2500 Def/2100)!!!" "I activate a facedown card: Tasty Soup! This refills my LP by 400!" "Now, I play Return to Normal! This turns all monsters that are powered up back to their original stats! Then, I play Diffusion Wave Motion! I give up half my LP (Mana: 400 LP) to have my Dark Magician to attack all monsters on the field!!!!" "OH NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Misawa exclaimed as the Dark Magician's attack emitted a bright light. When the dust cleared, all his monsters were gone. "End turn." Mana replied. Misawa: 200 LP Mana: 400 LP. Misawa knew that this card would decide the victor as he drew. "I play the magic card 'Play a Trap'! This card allows me to play a trap card from my hand! So, I use Call of the Haunted to bring back Flames Swordsman (Atk/1800 Def/1600)! I then equip it with Salamandra, which raises its attack 2500! Now, I summon Great Angus (Atk/1800 Def/600) in attack mode! Okay, Flames Swordsman, sacrifice yourself by attacking Dark Magician, then Great Angus attacks directly!!!" Misawa: 200 LP Mana: 0 LP. After the dust cleared, Misawa found the Dark Magician card on the ground. Mana was gone. Without a word, Misawa put the card in his Dark deck and went to his room. 'I had a long night...' he thought.**

CHAPTER 19: BATTERIES EVERYWHERE!!! THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT! 

**It's been a week since Misawa's duel with Mana, and Judai still said that Misawa was just imagining things because he was so tired. However, with the evidence of the Dark Magician Girl card, Sho and Judai decided just to give it a rest. There were still more duels to come, however…**

"**Welcome to the annual Duel Academy tournament!!!" The giant crowd of Ra Yellow, Osiris Red, and Obelisk Blue students cheered and clapped as Cronos introduced the six contestants. Sho waved to Judai as he stepped onto the platform. A boy wearing a west school uniform standing next to Judai as Sevick and a girl who Judai was sure he's seen before stepped on stage. "These duelists will go against one another for the championship!!!" Cronos said. "The first match is Judai vs. Tatsumi!!!" Judai and the boy wearing a west school uniform set up their Duel Disks and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" Tatsumi said. "I summon Batteryman AA (Atk/0 Def/0)! For each Batteryman AA on the field, its attack is raised by 1000! Then, I play Twin Swords of Guardian Tryce and equip it to Batteryman AA, which lowers its attack by 500, but it can attack twice! Then, I play Machine Cloning to bring out two more Batteryman AA! So, I have two Batteryman AA with 3000 attack and one with 2500 attack! End turn! Heh heh heh…I'm a second year just like you, but I'm the Kaiser of West School!!!" "NO WAY!!! Judai, be careful against him!" Sho cried from the stands. Judai draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I play Goblin's Draw, which allows me to draw as many cards as you have monsters on the field! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse E-Heroes Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avian to create Elemental Hero Tempest (Atk/2800 Def/2800)! Next, I use De-Fusion to turn E-Hero Tempest back into its three E-Heroes in defense mode! I play Polymerization to make Rampart Gunner and I use De-Fusion again on it to bring out E-Hero Burst Lady and Clayman in defense mode! End turn!" Tatsumi: 4000 LP Judai: 4000 LP. Tatsumi drew a card and said, "I summon Batteryman C (Atk/0 – 500 Def/0) in attack mode! Then, I have my Batterymen attack your monsters!" After the smoke cleared, Bubbleman was the only card left on the field. "You activated Bubbleman's effect, which allows me to draw two cards!" Judai said. "End turn!" Tatsumi replied. Judai draws and says, "I play Magic Return to get back Goblin's Draw and I use it! Then, I play Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Avian, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Burst Lady, and I play Polymerization to create E-Hero Flame Wingman! Now, I play Skyscraper to increase E-Hero Flame Wingman's attack by an extra 1000 when I have it destroy Batteryman AA with 3000 attack! End turn!" Tatsumi: 900 LP Judai: 4000 LP. Tatsumi drew and said, "I tribute my three monsters to summon my greatest monster: Batteryman AAA (Atk/3200 Def/2800)!!! I have it destroy Flame Wingman! End turn!" Judai: 3900 LP Tatsumi: 900 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Re-Fusion to allow me to put Burst Lady and Polymerization into my hand! Then, I activate 'Play a Trap' to use Call of the Haunted to bring back Avian and I do my thing to make Flame Wingman and I equip it with Fusion Sword to raise its attack by 700 and I have it destroy Batteryman AAA!!!!!!!" Judai: 3900 LP Tatsumi: 0 LP. "Yuki Judai is the victor! Now, Sevick will duel against a member from the east academy, Mana!" Cronos said. Misawa stood up and cried, "WHAT?!"**

CHAPTER 20: MAGICIANS OF THE SEA 

**Everyone stared at Misawa. Misawa rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry about that! You can continue your duel!" Sevick and Mana set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. Sevick goes first. "I summon Mermaid Knight (Atk/1500 Def/700) in attack mode and a card facedown! End turn!" Mana draws and says, "I put two card facedown and I-" "I activate my facedown card: Xing Zhen Hu! This makes the two cards you placed facedown unable to be used!" Sevick exclaimed. "I summon Magician's Valkyrie and I have it destroy Mermaid Knight! End turn!" Mana replied. Mana: 4000 LP Sevick: 3900 LP. Sevick drew a card and said, "I play Legendary Ocean, which lowers my water monsters by 1 level and it increases their attack by 200 points! Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mermaid Knight (Atk/1500 – 1700) and I have it destroy Magician's Valkyrie! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Mana: 3900 LP Sevick: 3900 LP. Mana draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn on Magician's Valkyrie! I then tribute it to summon Dark Magician Girl and I have it destroy Mermaid Knight! End turn!" Sevick: 3600 LP. Sevick draws a card and says, "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (At/1800 - 2000 Def/1500) and I have it destroy Dark Magician Girl, which destroys it as well! Next, a card facedown! End turn!" Mana draws and says, "I activate Heavy Storm! This destroys all magic and trap cards on the field, so Legendary Ocean is gone! Then, I summon Magician's Valkyrie and I have it attack directly! End turn!" Sevick: 2000 LP Mana: 3900 LP. Sevick drew a card and said, "I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus (Atk/1600 Def/1000)! I give up a card from my hand to declare that all Spell-casters on the field must be destroyed! Now, I have my monster attack directly! End turn!" Mana: 2300 LP Sevick: 2000 LP. Mana draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed, and then I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician Girl! Next, I summon my third Magician's Valkyrie! Now, I have Dark Magician Girl destroy Tribe-Infecting Virus and Magician's Valkyrie attacks directly!!" Sevick: 0 LP Mana: 2300 LP. Misawa kept his eye on Mana as she left to take a break. 'She's mysterious…who is Mana, exactly?' Misawa thought as Cronos walked back on stage. "The next duel is between Riedoe and Lien!" Suddenly, the doors swung open and everyone gasped in shock. "Manjyome! You're awake?!" Judai cried. Manjyome looked at Cronos and said, "I know where the duelist that stole Asuka and Manjyome's souls-" "AH!!" Manjyome, who is actually D using Manjyome's body, collapsed on the floor. A old, dirty man with a evil smile walked over Manjyome's body and said, "I have come for the one named Yuki Judai!" Judai stepped up and said, "If you're looking for a fight, then you got a fight!" "Heh heh heh…this will be a interesting Shadow Duel!" "Shadow Duel?! So you're the one who took Asuka and Manjyome's souls!" "That's right!" "Why, you-" Bob sneered and pulled out two orbs, which he let fall on the ground. "I hold peoples' souls in these orbs! Every time you lose LP, these orbs began to crack until they explode, which means your friends will be stuck in the Shadow Realm forever!" Judai glared at the old man as he drew five cards. "LET'S DUEL!!!"**

CHAPTER 21: DUEL FOR THE SOULS 

**Bob goes first. "I play Cost Down to summon Magical Marionette and I put two cards facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Polymerization to create Flame Wingman and I have it destroy Magical Marionette! End turn!" Bob: 1900 LP Judai: 4000 LP. Bob draws and says, "I put another card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws a card and says, "I put two cards facedown! End turn!" Bob draws and says, "Another card facedown! End turn!" 'This is getting annoying!' Judai thought as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed and I put three cards facedown! Then, I summon E-Hero Burst Lady and I have it attack directly!!! (Bob: 700 LP) Then, I have Flame Wingman attack directly!!!" "I activate Magical Cylinder on Flame Wingman's attack!" "I use Waboku to stop the attack!" "Well, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on Waboku!" "Then I use Magic Jammer on Mystical Space Typhoon!" "I use Trap Jammer on your Magic Jammer!" "I use Mystical Space Typhoon on Trap Jammer! End turn…finally!!!" Judai: 4000 LP Bob 700 LP. Bob draws and says, "I put a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and I have it attack!" "I activate Mirror Force!" "Darn it! End turn!" Bob draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Magical Marionette and I summon Vorse Raider and I have both of them attack directly! End turn!" Judai looked at the orbs, and saw that they were very close to breaking open. Judai: 100 LP Bob: 700 LP. Judai draws and says, "I activate facedown Monster Reborn to bring back E-Hero Sparkman! Then, I use Goblin's Draw to draw two cards and I play Polymerization to make Thunder Giant! I use its effect to destroy Magical Marionette, and then I have it destroy Vorse Raider by attacking! End turn!" Bob: 200 LP Judai: 100 LP. Bob draws and says, "I play Change of Heart to take Thunder Giant and I have it attack you directly!!!" "I activate Magical Cylinder!!!" "AUGH!!!!" Bob: 0 LP Judai: 100 LP. Bob fell over on the ground as his body was devoured by darkness. Suddenly, the orbs cracked open and the two souls flew out and back to their own bodies. Everyone started to get out of there as soon as possible, but Mana was blocking the exit. She was carrying Misawa by the back of his jacket. "I want a rematch with Sevick…" Mana said. Sevick walked up to the front of the crowd and said, "Let's go!" As Sevick set his Duel Disk, Judai handed him Winged Kuriboh and said, "Good luck, Sevick!" **

CHAPTER 22: REMATCH, THE FIRE MAGIC! 

**Misawa was trying to keep up with Mana as well as he could. 'Where is she going? Wait…she's trying to escape!' Misawa thought as he quickly chased after Mana through the halls. He finally found her just about to open the doors to escape. Misawa jumped and grabbed Mana by the leg, causing her to fall over. "Get away from me, you moron!" Mana cried. She kicked Misawa away and darkness began to flow over her. "You will pay for this with both my card you stole and your life!" Misawa got up and said, "W-who are you?" "I am Mana, the third Black Hole Member!" "Black Hole?! That means you're a Shadow Duelist!" "That's right!" The entire area around Misawa was covered in darkness as Mana drew five cards. Misawa did the same, hoping that he would beat Mana like last time. Mana goes first. "I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!" "I activate The Fire Magic!" "What does that do?" "You'll just have to wait and find out!" "Fine! I put down three cards and I'll end my turn!" Suddenly, Sigma Plus blew up in flames and Misawa felt some of those flames hit him, bringing his LP to 3100. "What happened?" "Every time you summon a monster that isn't Fire-type, then it is destroyed and you lose LP that is half of its attack!" Mana explained as she drew a card. "I summon Fire Dancer (Atk/650 Def/900) in attack mode! I have it attack directly!" "I activate my facedown card 'Search and Destroy! Your attacking monster is destroyed and I only lose half of its attack to my LP!" "End turn!" Misawa: 2775 LP Mana: 4000 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I summon Blue Flames Swordsman and I have it attack directly! End turn!" Mana: 2200 LP Misawa: 2775 LP. Mana drew and said, "I play Cost Down and I summon Dark Magician Girl! I have it destroy Blue Flames Swordsman! End turn!" Misawa: 2575 LP Mana: 2200 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Flames Swordsman! Then, I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective! Its attack becomes 4800 because I give up Blue Flames Swordsman's power! Now, I have Gaia Soul attack Dark Magician Girl!" "I play another effect of The Fire Magic! I give up 1000 LP (Mana: 1200 LP) to protect my monster and my LP!" "End turn!" Mana draws and says, "I directly attack with Dark Magician Girl! End turn!" Misawa: 575 LP Mana: 1200 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I summon Silfer the Sky Dragon (Atk/X000 Def/X000)!!!!" "WHAT THE-" "How do you like this, little girl? Now, Silfer, destroy your enemy!!! End turn!" Mana: 200 LP Misawa: 1 life point. "Huh?! Oh, wait a minute! That's Sloppy Copy (Atk/? Def/?)! That's extremely rare! How did you get it?!" Mana asked. "My dad gave it to me when I was promoted to Obelisk Blue!" Misawa replied. Mana drew a card and said, "I summon Magician's Valkyrie and-" "I activate Silfer's blast attack, which destroys any monster with less than 2000 attack!" "Well, I use my facedown card: Holy Barrier! I give up half my LP (Mana: 100 LP) to protect my monster this turn! Next, I use Pot of Greed and Pot of Generosity to draw four cards! Now, I use Extra Summoning! By giving up half my LP (Mana: 50 LP) I can special summon more monsters! I summon another Magician's Valkyrie and I use Holy Barrier and Extra Summoning to protect my monsters and bring out more! I then tribute to summon Dark Magician and I use Holy Barrier again to protect! I now use Card Explosion! I give up half my LP (Mana: 3 LP) to destroy a card in your hand, which weakens Silfer's attack by 1000 and I have my monsters attack!!!" Misawa: 0 LP Mana: 3 LP. The darkness enclosed around Misawa's body and took away his soul. The body fell on the floor and Mana took the Dark Magician card that was in Misawa's deck…**

CHAPTER 23: SEVICK'S SHADOW DUEL 

**Sevick and Mana both drew five cards and started the duel. A veil of darkness formed over Sevick and Mana as the evil duelist made her turn. "I summon Magician's Valkyrie and I put a card facedown! Next, I use Cold Wave! This card keeps us from playing cards facedown this turn! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon-" "Hold on, little boy! I activate my facedown card: Non-aggression Area! This keeps you from summoning any monsters this turn!" "AUGH!!! End turn…" Sevick muttered. Mana drew a card and said, "I tribute Magician's Valkyrie to summon Dark Magician Girl and I have it attack your lower body area!!! End turn!" Dark Magician Girl fired a magic blast at Sevick's legs, which caused them to vanish. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Sevick cried. "This is a Shadow Duel. Whenever either of us losing LP, our soul starts to be erased and re-drawn onto the card behind you!" Mana replied. Sevick looked behind him and saw a giant card with his legs on it. 'This is freaky!' Sevick thought as he drew a card. "I play Umi to power my water monsters! Then, I summon 7-Colored Fish (Atk/1800 – 2000 Def/800 – 1000) and I have it attack Dark Magician Girl! Next, I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Mana draws and says, "I summon Magician's Valkyrie and-" "I activate my facedown card: Trap Hole! Say goodbye to your second Magician's Valkyrie!" "I place a card facedown! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed! Next, I use Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown card! Then, I play Cost Down, then Monster Reborn on Dark Magician Girl, and I tribute it to summon Ocean Dragon Lord- Neo-Daedalus (Atk/2900 Def/1600)!!! Now, use your Ocean Blast attack on her!!! Also, you lose an extra 200 LP because of Umi! End turn!" Mana: 900 LP Sevick: 2000 LP. "How do you like that?!" Sevick grinned and thought, 'This'll be easy! She's almost defeated, anyway!' Mana drew a card and said, "First, I play Cost Down! Then, I summon Dark Magician Girl and I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician, who was sent to the graveyard by Cost Down! I put a card facedown and I have Dark Magician attack Neo-Daedalus! End turn!" Mana: 300 LP Sevick: 2000 LP. Sevick draws and says, "First, I put a card facedown! Then, I have Neo-Daedalus attack Dark Magician Girl!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Destruction Protection! I give up half my LP (Mana: 150 LP) to stop your attack and destroy Neo-Daedalus!" Mana exclaimed. "Well, I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus! I give up two cards from hand to get rid of all Spell-casters on the field! End turn!" Sevick said. Mana draws and says, "I play Revenge of Dark Magician! If a monster with 3000 attack points or more destroys my Dark Magician, I can bring back Dark Magician with an extra 1000 attack points! Now, I have Dark Magician destroy Tribe-Infecting Virus! End turn!" Mana: 150 LP Sevick: 100 LP. Sevick drew and said, "I summon the Mystical Lamp (Atk/200 Def/200)! It can attack directly, so I'll do just that! You're finished, Mana!!!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mana: 0 LP Sevick: 100 LP. Mana's soul vanished in the darkness and the giant veil was gone. Mana's body was on the floor with two cards next to her. One card had Mana on it, and the other one had Misawa. Sevick picked up the Misawa card and he sticks it in the slot for field cards. A bright light covered the Duel Disk, and then Misawa's soul flew out and went back into his body. Later that day, Mana's body and the card with her soul in it were taken away for examination. Also, Asuka and Manjyome were awake again. Asuka, Manjyome, and Misawa all knew that there were more Black Hole duelists around. Meanwhile, a dark figure was speaking to the rest of the Black Hole duelists…**

CHAPTER 24: MID-EVIL INVITATION 

**It was the beginning of Christmas and students were returning home for the holidays. "Ah…the holidays. The time when I can have the whole school to myself! Ho ho ho ho ho!!!" Cronos said as he watched students head home. Cronos was busy helping himself to the hot tub in the teacher's lounge when he heard the door open. "W-W-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Cronos cried. The mysterious figure smiled and he revealed himself as a strange man with a big smile and a box with the word 'FROGS' on it. "Would you like one? I'm trying to find them a good home so they won't freeze to death!" the man said. "YOU FREAK, GET OUT OF HERE! HOW DID YOU GET IN, ANYWAY?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE FROGS!!" Suddenly, the man's face twisted in anger and darkness formed over him. "HOW-DARE-YOU!!!!" Cronos backed away in fear as the man put on his Duel Disk. Cronos set up his Duel Disk nervously and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" The man said. "I summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (Atk/0 Def/0) in defense mode! End turn!" Cronos draws and says, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode and I have it destroy T.A.D.P.O.L.E.!!! End turn!" "When my T.A.D.P.O.L.E. is destroyed, I can add another one to my hand!" The man said as he drew a card. (We'll call him Frog Man for this.) "I summon another T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in defense mode! End turn!" Cronos draws and says, "I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier and I have them attack your monster and attack you directly! End turn!" Frog Man: 2700 LP Cronos: 4000 LP. Frog Man drew a card and said, "I play Pot of Greed! Then, I summon Des Frog (Atk/1900 Def/0) in attack mode! My Des Frog allows me to special summon more of them onto the field for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard! So, I bring out two more Des Frogs! Now, I use Des Croaking! I destroy all cards on your side of the field if I have three Des Frogs, so I destroy your monsters and I attack directly with all of them!!!" Cronos: 0 LP Frog Man: 2700 LP. Cronos's soul was sucked out of his body and he fell on the floor. Frog Man grinned and said, "It was nice doing business with you…heh heh heh heh heh…" Frog Man walked into Cronos's office and fed the frogs he had as he searched for any information about the location of the Demon cards…**

CHAPTER 25: INVASION OF THE FROGS! 

**Judai and Sho met up on the way back to the academy. "I wonder what Cronos did during the holidays?" Judai asked. "Who cares?! He probably sat in the hot tub in the teacher's lounge all Christmas!" Sho replied. Judai shrugged and followed everyone into the school. Fortunately, Cronos was not there to make a 'welcome back' speech. "Hmm…something's not right here. Cronos never passes the chance to show himself in public!" Sho said. Without any permission, Judai and Sho decided to check in on Cronos. Inside the professor's office was a man with dirty brown hair and wore a dark green jacket. He was feeding frogs in a box. "Who are you two?" he asked. "Where's Professor Cronos?!" Sho demanded. The man smiled and said, "Oh…I know you two. You're Yuki Judai, the Kaiser of this academy, and you're his best friend, Sho Marufuji!" Judai stared at the man and asked, "What did you do with Cronos?!" The man grinned and replied, "Why, I sent him to the Shadow Realm, of course. I'm the 4th Black Hole member. I've come for your friend's soul!" Darkness formed over Sho and the man. Judai tried to get in, but it was no use. Frog Man set his Duel Disk and drew five cards, and Sho did as well. Sho goes first. "I play Polymerization to create Steam Gyroid in attack mode! I then put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Frog Man draws and says, "I summon Poison Draw Frog (Atk/100 Def/100) in defense mode! Like you, I also place a card facedown! It's your move!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Jetroid and I have it destroy Poison Draw Frog!" "When my Poison Draw Frog is destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck!" "Well, I have Steam Gyroid attack directly!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Invasion of The Frogs! This allows me to summon one Des Frog, T.A.D.P.O.L.E., and a Poison Draw Frog onto the field in defense mode! Also, your attack is stopped!" "Dang! I'll end my turn, then!" Frog Man drew and said, "I play Polymerization to fuse my three monsters to create Leviathan Frog (Atk/3000 Def/2500)!!! Now, devour his Jetroid!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Half Protection! This card causes me to lose only half of the LP damage I would have taken normally!" "I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Sho: 3100 LP Frog Man: 4000 LP. Sho draws and says, "I play DNA Surgery! This allows me to turn my monsters into any other sub-type! So…I choose to turn them into Warriors! Then, I use Polymerization to fuse Steam Gyroid and UFOroid to create UFOroid Fighter (Atk/? – 3400)!!! This card has the combined attack of UFOroid and any Warrior-type monster that fuses with it! Now, destroy the Leviathan Frog!!! End turn!" "NO!!! How dare you treat such wonderful creatures with insolence?! YOU WILL PAY!!!" Frog Man threatened. Sho: 3100 LP Frog Man: 3600 LP. He drew a card and said, "I pay 500 LP (Frog Man: 3100 LP) to special summon Cyber Frog (Atk/0 Def/?) in defense mode! This card has its defense is raised by 1000 for every 'Frog' or 'Tadpole' monster in my graveyard!" "UH-OH!!!" "So, my monster's defense becomes 4000!!! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I put a card facedown and I have UFOroid Fighter attack Cyber Frog!" "WHA HA HA!!! HAVE YOU GONE WACKO?! MY MONSTER HAS HIGHER DEFENSE THAN YOUR UFOROID FIGHTER'S ATTACK POWER!!!" "Heh! I wanted to attack!" "Huh?" "I activate my facedown card: Barrel Behind The Door! This card makes you lose the LP damage instead! End turn!" Sho exclaimed. Sho: 3100 LP Frog Man: 2500 LP. Frog Man draws and says, "I tribute Cyber Frog to summon Disappearing Frog (Atk/900 Def/1000) in attack mode! This card can go out of play during my Main Phase! So, I use its effect to move it out of the field, and I use Dark Hole to destroy your monster, and I attack directly with Disappearing Frog! I also place a card facedown! End turn!" Sho: 2200 LP Frog Man: 2500 LP. Sho draws and says, "I summon Patroid (Atk/1200 Def/1200) in attack mode and I activate its effect! I get to see your facedown card…hmm…Magical Cylinder, huh? Well, I play Mystical Space Typhoon on it and I have Patroid destroy Disappearing Frog! End turn!" Sho: 2200 LP Frog Man: 2100 LP. Frog Man drew a card and said, "I summon Des Frog and I have it destroy Patroid! End turn!" Frog Man: 2100 LP Sho: 1500 LP. Sho draws and says, "I summon Cyber Dragon because of its effect, which I'm sure you know! I have Cyber Dragon destroy Des Frog! End turn!" Frog Man: 1900 LP Sho: 1500 LP. Frog Man clenched his teeth in anger as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Leviathan Frog! I have it destroy Cyber Dragon! End turn!" Sho: 600 LP Frog Man: 1900 LP. Sho draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon, and I use Power Bond to create Cyber End Dragon!!! NOW, END THIS DUEL, CYBER END DRAGON!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!" Sho: 600 LP Frog Man: 0 LP. "Please take care of my frogs for me!!!" Frog Man cried before he fell into darkness and lost his soul. Sho saw the floating mist that was Cronos's soul fly out of the room to his body. Before leaving, Sho grabbed the box of frogs and thought, 'Well…they could be good mascots!!!'**

CHAPTER 26: THE POWER OF TIME 

**It was the day of the New Year's Eve party, and people were talking, dancing, or eating. Manjyome was too busy watching Asuka to notice that a tall man in a shiny purple jacket and a big top hat was nearing the party grounds. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!! Ah, New Year's Eve! The best time of the world!" the man said happily as he walked into the middle of the dance floor. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Manjyome asked. He was the new head of security. "Ho ho ho ho!!! My name is Jack, and I've come to be a part of your New Year's Eve party by dueling you!" Manjyome put on his Duel Disk and said, "I'll take you on!" "Splendid! Let me set my Duel Disk first!" Jack replied. Both duelists set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" Manjyome said. "I summon Flame Soldier (Atk/1200 Def/1000) in attack mode! I then put a card facedown and end my turn!" Jack draws and says, "I summon Time Wizard (Atk/500 Def/400) in defense mode! Then, I activate its effect! The pointer on the time staff has to not land on a skull to warp time!" The pointer spins and lands on the correct space. "HA HA HA!!! LUCK IS WITH ME TONIGHT! I activate his Time Magic!!!" A huge vortex opened up at the top of the field and destroyed Flame Soldier and half of its attack points was dealt to Manjyome's LP. "You may have destroyed my monster, but I use its effect to give you as much damage as I took!" Manjyome replied. "Argh! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Jack: 3400 LP Manjyome: 3400 LP. Manjyome drew a card and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Flame Soldier and I have it destroy Time Wizard! Then, I tribute Flame Soldier to summon Helpoemer (Atk/2000 Def/1400)! End turn!" Jack draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Time Wizard! Then, I play Polymerization! By fusing Time Wizard and Baby Dragon I create Thousand Dragon (Atk/2400 Def/2000) and I have it destroy Helpoemer! End turn!" Manjyome: 3000 LP Jack: 3400 LP. Suddenly, Helpoemer went into Jack's graveyard and pulled a card out of his hand and put it in the graveyard. "HUH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jack cried. "It is Helpoemer's special effect! When he is destroyed, he goes into your graveyard and takes a card from your hand every time you end your turn!" Manjyome replied. Manjyome drew and said, "I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode! I then put a card facedown and end my turn!" Jack draws and says, "I use De-Fusion to separate my two monsters! Then, I tribute Time Wizard to summon Time Eater (Atk/2000 Def/1800)! I have Baby Dragon destroy Ojama Yellow and-" "I activate my facedown card: Ojama Trio! This puts three Ojama Tokens onto my field in defense mode! Also, every time one of them is destroyed, you lose 300 LP!" Manjyome said. "Well, I have Time Eater destroy one of your tokens and end my turn!" Jack: 3100 LP Manjyome: 3000 LP. Manjyome draws and says, "I put another card facedown! End turn!" Jack draws and says, "I play Soul Release! I send five cards in my graveyard to out of play, which gets rid of your Helpoemer! I then use Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I now put a card facedown and I have my monsters attack your tokens!!" "I activate Negate Attack!" "I'll end my turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Ojama Black in attack mode, and I use Premature Burial to bring back Ojama Yellow in attack mode! Then, I play Ojama Muscle! I tribute my two tokens and Ojama Black to raise Ojama Yellow's attack power to 3000! Now, destroy his Baby Dragon! End turn!" Manjyome: 2200 LP Jack: 700 LP. Jack draws and says, "I turn Time Eater to defense mode and I put a monster in facedown defense mode! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Dragonfly (Atk/1400 Def/900) and I have it destroy the defense monster!" "It was Skelengel (Atk/900 Def/400)! Since it was flipped when it was destroyed, I can draw a card!" "Then I have Ojama Yellow destroy Time Eater! End turn!" Jack draws and says, "I play Dark Door! This card makes you only have one monsters attack! I then summon a monster in defense mode and I end my turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I play 'Play a Trap' to use Call of the Haunted to bring back Ojama Black! Then, I summon Ojama Green and I play Polymerization to create Ojama King in defense mode! I then turn Dragonfly to defense mode! Now, I use Zero Gravity and Sword & Shield! You know what these do, so I'll attack your monster (it's another Skelengel) with Ojama King!!!!" Jack: 0 LP Manjyome: 2200 LP. Jack smiled and said, "You are a good duelist, Manjyome. Here, have my favorite card: Time Wizard! Cheerio, everybody!" Jack said as he quickly walked off. "What a strange man…" Manjyome said to himself. **

CHAPTER 27: LIEN'S FIGHT FOR THE SECOND TIME 

**It was 10 p.m. on New Years, and everybody was waiting for the fireworks. Some students were asked to help set them up with Cronos and the other teachers. Lien was trying to find someone to challenge. 'Where's my brother or Judai when you need them?' Lien thought as he unknowingly walked through the dance floor, causing people to knock into him and fall over. "I know I'll duel Asuka! She is rank #4 of the top five!" Lien said in the D.J.'s ear, causing him to fall unconscious. Lien quickly looked around for Asuka, who was talking with Momo and Junko. With swift moves, he knocked out Junko and Momo and said, "Hey, let's duel, little lady!" Asuka went with it because she was bored. Lien and Asuka set their LP to 4000 and drew five cards. Lien goes first. "I put a card facedown! End turn!" Asuka draws and says, "I summon Cyber Tu Tu and I use Allegro Tool to destroy your facedown card and I attack directly! End turn!" Lien: 3000 LP Asuka: 4000 LP. Lien draws and says, "I summon Dark Jeroid and I have it destroy Cyber Tu Tu! End turn!" Lien: 3000 LP Asuka: 3000 LP. Asuka drew a card and said, "I summon Blade Skater and I have it destroy Dark Jeroid! End turn!" Lien: 2800 LP Asuka: 3000 LP. Lien draws and says, "I summon Giant Germ (Atk/1000 Def/100) and I then use Ring of Destruction on it! We both lose 1000 LP! End turn!" Asuka: 2000 LP Lien: 2000 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I play Polymerization to make Cyber Blader and I attack directly! I win!" Lien: 0 LP Asuka: 2000 LP. A man walked in and ripped off Lien's Obelisk Blue clothes and put on Osiris Red clothes on him. "Dreams really do come true!" Lien said happily. Then, Sevick came in wearing his Ra Yellow uniform (he was promoted for defeating Mana.) and said, "Go to your room now, you loser!"**

CHAPTER 28: ENTER THE VIRTUAL REALITY WORLD! 

"**This is so exciting! We're actually going to visit a site used in the Battle City tournament!" Sho said as he and Judai sat in their seats. They were riding an airplane with the other students that was heading to the tower that Yugi dueled Marik on. When they landed, Judai, Sho, and Sevick wandered off without waiting for instructions. "Come back here!" Cronos cried as he chased after the three Ra Yellow students. Suddenly, a huge portal appeared in the sky above them. "HOLY SPIT! GET BACK HERE!!!" Cronos yelled, because the portal was beginning to cover the entire sky. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Judai opened his eyes and found himself in a small forest near a pond. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was that I was running and everything went dark…" Judai asked out loud. Suddenly, a figure leapt out of the pond and said, "You are in our Virtual World! We will defeat you in duels and leave this place in your bodies!" Judai jumped up in shock. "You're Deep Sea Warrior!" Judai cried. "Heh heh heh…This is my Deck Master form! Now, you must choose your Deck Master? You can call me Gansley for this." Deep-Sea Warrior replied. "Deck Master?" "It represents your LP! You can't use it in battle and each Deck Master has a special ability! So choose now!" "I choose Winged Kuriboh!" "Winged Kuriboh? …..it's like Yugi's Deck Master…" "Huh?" "Nothing! Let's duel!" Judai goes first. "I put a card facedown and I summon E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode! End turn!" Gansley draws and says, "I summon a monster in defense mode and I put a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I put another card facedown! Then I have E-Hero Sparkman attack the defense monster!" "It was Tornado Bird (Atk/1100 Def/1000)! This card, when flipped, makes you put two magic/trap cards back into your hand!" Gansley replied. "I'll end my turn!" Judai said. Gansley drew a card and said, "I summon Opticlops (Atk/1800 Def/1700) and I have it destroy E-Hero Sparkman! End turn!" Judai: 3800 LP Gansley: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "I put two cards facedown and I summon E-Hero Clayman in defense mode! End turn!" Gansley draws and says, "I tribute Opticlops to summon Lesser Fiend and I have it destroy Clayman!" "I activate my facedown cad: Hero Barrier! This card protects Clayman from your attack!" Judai said. "I'll end my turn!" Gansley said. Judai drew a card and said, "I summon a monster in defense mode and I end my turn!" Gansley draws and says, "I tribute Lesser Fiend to summon Granmarg the Earth Monarch (Atk/2400 Def/1000)! When this monster is tribute summoned successfully, then I can destroy a facedown card on the field! Say goodbye to your defense monster! Then, I have Granmarg destroy your Clayman! End turn!" Judai drew and said, "Uh-oh! I don't have any monsters to summon! I put a card facedown! End turn!" Gansley smirked and said, "In trouble now, are we? Well, I'll help make it worse! I summon Uraby (Atk/1500 Def/800) in attack mode! I then have Granmarg attack directly!!!" "I activate the special effect of Winged Kuriboh! This card makes all monsters with 2000 or more attack unable to attack directly!" Judai said. "Well, then I'll have Uraby attack directly! End turn!" Judai: 2300 LP Gansley: 4000 LP. Judai draws and thinks, 'Man, this guy is tough! How can I beat him?! He has all 4000 LP, while I only have 2300 LP left!' Winged Kuriboh turned to Judai and said, "Don't worry, Judai! Just believe in yourself and your deck, and you'll be fine! Besides, you don't want a weird old man with no fashion sense whatsoever walking around in your body, do you?" "Heck no!" "Well then, let's get to it!" "Okay!" Judai looks at the cards in his hand and says, "I play facedown card: Wings of Evolution! I combine it with my Deck Master to form Winged Kuriboh Lv.10!!! This card destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field! Then, I summon Avian and attack directly! Now, I put a card facedown and end my turn!" Gansley: 3000 LP Judai: 2300 LP. Gansley draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive your Sparkman! Then, I put a card facedown and I summon Copy Cat (Atk/0 Def/100) who I have turn into E-Hero Clayman! I then put a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Burst Lady, who was destroyed by Granmarg's effect! Then, I use Polymerization to create E-Hero Flame Wingman!" "I activate my facedown card: Grave Robber! I take Polymerization from your graveyard and I use it to make E-Hero Thunder Giant!" Gansley said. "End turn!" Judai replied. Gansley draws and says, "I have Thunder Giant attack Flame Wingman!" " I activate Invincible Hero! I still lose LP damage, but Flame Wingman stays on the field!" "I'll end my turn!" Judai: 2000 LP Gansley: 3000 LP. Judai drew a card and said, "I summon Hero Kids (Atk/300 Def/600) in defense mode! Its effect allows me to put two more Hero Kids onto my field in defense mode! Then, I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Gansley draws and says, "I have Thunder Giant attack Flame Wingman again!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Attack Guidance Armor!" "WILL YOU JUST LET ME DESTROY FLAME WINGMAN ALREADY?!!!" "I attach the armor to one of my Hero Kids, so that you end up destroying one of them instead!" "End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I turn Flame Wingman to defense mode and I play Pot of Greed! Then, I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and I play Fusion Gate! I now put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Gansley draws and says, "I have Thunder Giant attack Bubbleman!!!" " I activate my facedown card: Call of the Haunted! I bring back E-Hero Clayman! Now, Fusion Gate activates to fuse Clayman and Bubbleman to make Mudballman in defense mode!" Gansley felt like he was on the verge of just leaping at the kid and attacking him. "I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Gansley said furiously. Judai drew and said, "I tribute my other two Hero Kids to summon E-Hero Edgeman!" "I activate Shadow Spell to weaken and immobilize Edgeman!" "I set a card facedown! End turn!" Gansley draws and says, "Now, it is time to finish you off once and for all! Thunder Giant, destroy E-Hero Edgeman!" "I activate 'A Hero Emerges'! This card makes you have to choose a card in my hand! If it is a monster, I get to summon it!" "Fine…I'll choose the only card you have in your hand!" "It was E-Hero Wildman! When it goes on the field, it is fused with Edgeman due to Fusion Gate, which makes E-Hero Jaggyman! It is strong enough to destroy Thunder Giant! Now, I have Flame Wingman and Mudballman attack you directly!!!" Gansley: 0 LP Judai: 2000 LP. Gansley's body began to fall apart into pieces of data as he yelled, "YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR THIS, YOU BRAT!!!" The last remnants of Gansley disappeared and Judai quickly ran off to find his friends.**

CHAPTER 29: PENGUINS, CYBERS, AND SKATERS!!! OH MY!!! 

**Asuka woke up and found herself on an ice platform sticking out of the ocean. "What in the world is going on?!" she cried as she looked down at the water. "What's the matter, little girl? Scared? Ha ha ha ha!!!" Asuka looked up and saw a penguin in a little suit and top hat standing on a nearby ice platform. "Who are you?" Asuka asked. "The name's Otaki and I'm here to take your body!" the penguin replied. "What?!" "It's true! We will duel, and when I win, I go back to your world in your body! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!" "You're a freak!" "Grrr…SHUT UP!!! Look, just choose your Deck Maser and let's get on with it!" "Fine! I'll choose Cyber Angel as my Deck Master!" "Okay, then! Set your LP to 4000 and let's do this!" Otaki and Asuka drew five cards. Asuka goes first. "I activate the special effect of my Deck Master! I give up 400 LP (Asuka: 3600 LP) to draw another card from my deck! Then, I play Polymerization to create Blade Skater! End turn!" Otaki draws and says, "I summon Penguin Torpedo (Atk/550 Def/300) in attack mode! Its attack is raised by 200 points thanks to my Deck Master's effect! Now, Penguin Torpedo can attack directly, so knock down her LP!!!" Asuka's LP fell to 2850 and ice began to form around her. "Huh? What's going on?!" "Whenever you lose LP, you're body begins to freeze over until you are completely frozen! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Asuka: 2850 LP Otaki: 4000 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I summon Cyber Gymnatics in defense mode, and I have Cyber Blader destroy Torpedo Penguin!" "I activate my facedown card: Zero Gravity! This switches Cyber Blader and Torpedo Penguin to defense mode!" Otaki said. "Well, Cyber Gymnatics is now in attack mode so I'll have it destroy Torpedo Penguin! I then place a card facedown! End turn!" Asuka: 2850 LP Otaki: 4000 LP. Otaki draws and says, "I summon Nightmare Penguin (Atk/900 Def/1800) in attack mode! This card can power up my water monsters even further! So, by using its effect and my Deck Master's effect, Nightmare Penguin has 1300 attack points! Now, destroy Cyber Gymnatics!" "I activate Negate Attack!" "I'll put two cards facedown! End turn!" Asuka drew a card and said, "I play Fusion Gate! This fuses Cyber Blader and Cyber Gymnatics to create Gymnatic Cyber Skater (Atk/2500 Def/2900)!!! I'll have it destroy Nightmare Penguin! End turn!" Otaki: 2800 LP Asuka: 2850 LP. Otaki draws and says, "I summon Des Penguin (Atk/1800 Def/1200)! Its attack is raised to 2000 by my effect, then I play my facedown card Monster Reborn to bring back Nightmare Penguin! Now, I equip Des Penguin with Power of Kaishin, which raises its attack to 2600! Now, destroy her Gymnatic Cyber Skater!!! Then, I have Nightmare Penguin attack directly! Now, I activate Painful Memory! This card makes you lose LP equal to half of what you just lost! End turn!" Asuka: 450 LP Otaki: 2800 LP. Asuka drew a card and said, "I give up another 400 LP (Asuka: 50 LP) to draw another card! Now, I summon Cyber Tu Tu! Next, Fusion Gate activates and Cyber Tu Tu is fused with my Deck Master, which creates Cyber Tu Tu Angel (Atk/2900 Def/2800)!!!! Now, I put a card facedown and I have my Tu Tu Angel destroy Nightmare Penguin! Then, I use my facedown card: Reverse of the Reverse! This allows me to use your Painful Memory card, which brings your LP to 450! I put another card facedown! End turn!" Asuka: 50 LP Otaki: 450 LP. Otaki draws and says, "I equip Axe of Despair to Des Penguin and I have it attack Cyber Chu-Chu Angel!!!" "I activate Threatening Roar! This stops your Battle Phase, so my monster is safe!" "Darn! I'll end my turn!" Asuka drew and said, "I equip Sword of the Deep-Seated on Cyber Chu-Chu Angel! Then, I put two cards facedown and I summon Harpie Lady 1 (Atk/1300 - 1600 Def/1400 - 1700) in attack mode! End turn!" Otaki draws and says, "This will determine the winner! I have Des Penguin attack Harpie Lady 1!!!" "I activate both of my facedown cards: Attack Guidance Armor and DNA Surgery! I use DNA Surgery to change my Chu-Chu Angel to being a Winged-Beast type! Then, I use Attack Guidance Armor to make Des Penguin attack Cyber Chu-Chu Angel instead!!!" "Why you, little- huh, I'll put a card facedown and end my turn!" Otaki: 250 LP Asuka: 50 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I play Monster Recovery to return my two monsters to my deck and turn my Deck Master back to normal! Then, I use Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown card and I play Pot of Greed! Next, I summon Cyber Tu Tu and I have it attack directly!!!" "NNNNNNNOOO!!!!!!!" Otaki: 0 LP Asuka: 50 LP. Otaki's body completely froze in and ice and the platform he was on crumbled into the water. "I have to find the others!" Asuka said as she ran off…**

CHAPTER 30: DUEL OF JUDGMENT 

**Misawa had been walking for more than 30 minutes looking for a way out. When he had woken up in the Virtual World, he was in a giant building. 'This place is huge! Is there anyway out?!' Misawa thought as he entered through a door on his right. Inside was what looked like a courtroom, and Judgeman was sitting in the Judge's seat. "Huh? What the heck is going on?!" Misawa cried. Judgeman looked down at him and said, "You are under trial!" "Huh? What for?!" "For the right to live inside your body!!!" "WHAT?!" "When I defeat you, your body will belong to me!!!" "Well, you won't beat me that easily! I use White Magician Pikeru as my Deck Master!!!" "I will use Judgeman as my Deck Master! Set your LP to 4000 and let's duel!" Judgeman and Misawa set their Duel Disks and drew five cards. Judgeman (his name is Johnson) looks at his cards and says, "I summon Zombyra the Dark (Atk/2100 Def/500) in attack mode! I put a card facedown and I end my turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I set a card facedown and then I summon Blue Flames Swordsman in defense mode! End turn!" Johnson drew a card and said, "I summon Gemini Elf (Atk/1900 Def/900) in attack mode and I have it destroy Blue Flames Swordsman!" "Destroying that monster allows me to summon Flame Swordsman (Atk/1800 Def/1600) in defense mode!" "Well, I have Zombyra destroy it, which lowers his attack to 1900 due to his effect! End turn!" Misawa: 4000 LP Johnson: 4000 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I play Incandescent Ordeal and I give up a level-7 monster in my hand to summon Legendary Flame Lord (Atk/2400 Def/2000)!!! Now, go and destroy Zombyra with Flaming Sword Slash!!! End turn!" Johnson: 3500 LP Misawa: 4000 LP. Johnson draws and says, "I tribute Gemini Elf to summon Summoned Skull (Atk/2500 Def/1500) and I have it destroy Legendary Flame Lord!!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Negate Attack!" "I'll end my turn then!" Misawa drew a card and said, "I play Living Fossil, which allows me to bring back my Blue Flame Swordsman, but its attack is lowered to 800! I set him in attack mode and I give up all his attack power to power up Legendary Flame Lord!!! Then, I use my Deck Master's effect! By giving up my face-up magic card, Living Fossil, it raises my LP by 1000! Also, Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed because the card that brought it back is gone! Now, cut down his Summoned Skull, Legendary Flame Lord!!! End turn!" Misawa: 5000 LP Johnson: 2800 LP. Johnson draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Summoned Skull! Then, I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next, I play Red Medicine to regain 500 LP! Then, I use my Deck Master's special ability! I give up 1000 LP to destroy all monsters on your side of the field! Now, strike Misawa with your Lightening Attack! End turn!" Johnson: 2300 LP Misawa: 2500 LP. 'Unless I draw the cards I need, then I'm done for!' Misawa thought as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Flame Swordsman! Then, I play Cost Down! I now tribute Blue Flame Swordsman to summon Dark Magician (Atk/2500 Def/2100)!!!! I then put a card facedown and I finish my turn!" Johnson drew and said, "I activate my special effect again to destroy Dark Magician and I attack directly with Summoned Skull!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Suddenly, Dark Magician flew out of the ground and blocked the attack, causing both monsters to be destroyed. "Huh? What in tarnation is going on?!" Johnson cried. "It was my facedown card: Call of the Haunted!" Misawa replied. "I put a card facedown and a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Johnson muttered. Johnson: 1300 LP Misawa: 2500 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I put a card facedown and I play Premature Burial! I give up 800 LP to bring back Dark Magician! I then have Dark Magician attack the defense monster!" "I activate DNA Surgery on my facedown monster to turn it into a light-type!" "End turn!" Misawa: 1700 LP Johnson: 1300 LP. Johnson draws and says, "This will be your doom! I send the facedown monster that I made a light-type and Summoned Skull to out of play to summon…Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!!! Now, destroy his Dark Magician!! Black Luster Soldier brings punishment to those that are evil!!" Suddenly, four hats appeared on the field and hid Dark Magician. "OH NO! It's the Magical Hats trap card!" "That's right!" "Oh well…you managed to save your immanent demise for later, but that won't get you far! End turn!" Misawa draws and says, "I hid a monster in defense mode in one of the hats! End turn!" Johnson draws and says, "I have Black Luster Soldier attack the middle hat!!!" When the hat exploded, a man holding a middle-sized shield was seen before it exploded into bits. "Darn! It was only Mid-Shield Gardna (Atk/100 Def/1800)! End turn!" Misawa drew a card and said, "I put a card facedown! End turn!" Johnson draws and says, "I use my Deck Master's ability again to destroy your hats and Dark Magician! Now, I have Black Luster Soldier attack directly!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Ordeal of Traveler! You pick a card from my hand, and you have to guess if it is a magic, trap, or monster card." Johnson rolled his eyes and said, "I'll choose that card! …Hmm…I think it is a monster card!" "WRONG! It was a trap card, which means that I am safe for another turn!" "AUGH! End turn!" Johnson: 300 LP Misawa: 1700 LP. Misawa draws and says, "I set a monster in facedown defense mode and a card facedown! End turn!" Johnson draws and says, "I have Black Luster Soldier attack your defense monster!" "Ha ha! It was Man-Eater Bug, which means your Black Luster Soldier goes to the graveyard!" "End turn……" Misawa drew a card and said, "I play Pot of Greed! Then, I play Cost Down and I summon Dark Magician Girl and I have her attack you directly!!!!" Johnson: 0 LP Misawa: 1700 LP. Johnson was blasted away by Dark Magician Girl's attack, leaving only a few bits of data behind. Suddenly, the door behind Misawa slowly opened, light shining through. 'Time to get out of here and find the others!!!' Misawa thought as he ran out the door…**

CHAPTER 31: NUTTY NEZBITT! 

**Sho, Cronos, and Sevick were walking through a strange metal building for 45 minutes. Suddenly, their feet were stuck to the floor. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!!!" Cronos cried. "Huh? Uh, do any of you hear that stomping noise?" Sevick asked. Robotic Knight stepped out of the shadows and said, "Welcome to your demise!" "Who are you?" Sho said. "I am Nezbitt, A.K.A. Big 4." replied Robotic Knight. "What kind of code name is Big 4?" Sevick asked. "There are five of us, okay?" said Nezbitt. "So you're a sissy…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A SISSY, YOU PUNK!" "Literally, I don't know." Sho said. "………Look, let's just duel for your bodies, okay?" "Wait, if you beat all us, then whose body do you use?" "Someone other than that guy with the blond hair!" "HEY!!!" exclaimed Cronos. "Pick your Deck Masters!" Nezbitt said. Cronos looks through his deck and says, "I have Emes the Infinity be my Deck Master!" Sho pulls a card from his deck and says, "I pick Cyber Dragon as my Deck Master!" "I pick Levia-Dragon Daedalus as my Deck Master!" Sevick replied. The four duelists set their Duel Disks and drew five cards. Cronos goes first. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Jetroid in attack mode! End turn!" Sevick drew and said, "I summon Starboy (Atk/550 Def/500) in defense mode! This card powers up water monsters! End turn!" Nezbitt draws and says, "I activate my Deck Master's special ability!" Suddenly, three monsters appeared on the field and fired blasts at Cronos, Sevick, and Sho, bringing their LP to 3500. "I used my special effect! I give up three machine-type monsters from my hand to give you all 500 LP damage! I put a card facedown and play Pot of Greed! Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier to make Labyrinth Tank (Atk/2400 Def/2400)!!! Now, go and destroy Jetroid!!!" Just as Labyrinth Tank was about to attack Jetroid, Ancient Gear Soldier jumped in and was destroyed instead. "Professor Cronos!! You had Ancient Gear Soldier be attacked instead?" Sho asked. Cronos nodded as his LP fell to 2400. Cronos: 2400 LP Nezbitt: 4000 LP Sho: 3500 LP Sevick: 3500 LP. Cronos draws and says, "I play Soul Exchange! I'll use Labyrinth Tank and Jetroid as tributes to summon Ancient Gear Golem and I have it attack Nezbitt directly!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Magical Fragrance! This card lets me draw a card, and if it's a spell card, I can use it! So, I drew Swords of Revealing Light!" Nezbitt said. "I'll end my turn then!" Cronos said. Sho draws and says, "I play Polymerization to create Cyber Twin Dragon! End turn!" Sevick drew a card and said, "I play Cost Down! Then, I tribute Starboy to summon Neo Daedalus! End turn!" Nezbitt drew and said, "I play Goblin Draw to draw three cards! Then, I play Cherished Greed! I give up 500 LP to draw two cards! (Nezbitt: 3500 LP) Then, I use my special effect give lower you LP by another 500! Now, I use Back-Up Warrior to bring back the machine monsters that I used and I do my special effect again! End turn!" Cronos: 900 LP Sho: 2500 LP Sevick: 2500 LP Nezbitt: 3500 LP. Cronos draws and says, "I'll end my turn…" Sho and Sevick end their turns as well without doing anything. Nezbitt draws and says, "I play Change of Heart to take Ancient Gear Golem and I have it attack Cronos directly!!!" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Cronos fell on the ground and his LP fell to 0. Nezbitt ended his turn and Emes the Infinity disappeared. "Since Cronos isn't awake to take back Ancient Gear Golem, I'll use it as my monster instead!" Nezbitt said. Sho draws and says, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Swords of Revealing Light! Then, I play De-Fusion to turn my Cyber Twin Dragon back into two Cyber Dragons! Now, I play Fusion Gate! I fuse my Deck Master and my two Cyber Dragons to create Cyber End Dragon and I have it destroy Ancient Gear Golem!!!" Sevick draws and says, "This one's for Professor Cronos! I play Umi to power up Neo Daedalus and then I have it attack directly!!!!" Nezbitt: 0 LP Cronos: 0 LP Sho: 2500 LP Sevick: 2500 LP. Nezbitt's body blew up into data. Sho and Sevick helped Cronos up and walked off to find the others… **

CHAPTER 32: THE BIG 5: DUEL WITH LECTOR 

**Manjyome was walking down what seemed like an endless highway. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself as he continued to walk. Suddenly, a bright light came into view through the fog. Manjyome jumped out of the way just in time as a motorcycle drove past him. The motorcycle screeched to a stop and the rider got off and said, "It is time to duel. Manjyome! Pick your Deck Master!" It was a tall figure that was hiding himself in a trench coat and a hat. The figure threw off his coat, revealing himself as Jinzo. "The name's Lector and I've come for your body!" A Duel Disk appeared on Lector's arm and set to 4000 LP. Manjyome didn't completely know what a Deck Master was, but he had a guess of what it is. "Okay! I choose-" Suddenly, Ojama Yellow appeared and said, "Oh, Master, please let me help you in this duel! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-" "OKAY, FINE!!! YOU CAN BE MY DECK MASTER, JUST SHUT UP!!" "YAH!!!" Ojama Yellow appeared as Manjyome's Deck Master and said, "I raise the defense of any monster with no attack by 300 points!" Manjyome and Lector both drew five cards. Manjyome goes first. "I summon Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode! End turn!" Lector draws and says, "I set two cards facedown and I summon Injection Fairy Lily (Atk/400 Def1500)! End turn!" Manjyome drew a card and said, "I play Cost Down! Then, I summon Armed Dragon Lv.5 (Atk/2400 Def/1700) and I have it destroy Injection Fairy Lily!" "I activate my facedown card: Solemn Wishes! This card refills my LP by 500 every time I draw a card! Then, I use Injection Fairy Lily's effect! I give up 2000 LP to increase its attack by 3000! So your monster in destroyed instead!" "Oh no! I'll put a card facedown! End turn!" Lector: 2000 LP Manjyome: 3000 LP. Lector draws and his LP goes up to 2500. "It looks like my Solemn Wishes card is working perfectly! Now, I summon Mudora (Atk/1500 Def/1800)! Then, I play Tribute for Strength! I give up Injection Fairy Lily to raise Mudora's attack to 1700! Also, Mudora's power is increased to 1900 because of its effect! Now, go and destroy Spirit of the Breeze! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Ojama Green! End turn!" Lector drew a card and said, "I summon Petit Angel and I use Tribute of Strength again (it's a permanent spell card) to raise Mudora's attack even further! Cut his ugly green beast to shreds!!! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Ojama Black in defense mode! Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ojama Green! Now, I play Ojama Delta Hurricane! This destroys Mudora and your Solemn Wishes card! Then, I play Polymerization to create Ojama King! End turn!!" Lector: 3000 LP Manjyome: 3000 LP. Lector draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mudora and its attack becomes 1900! Now, I play Stop Defense on Ojama King and I destroy it!" "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Despair from the Dark, which I gave up for Cost Down!" "YOU IDIOT! MY DECK MASTER, JINZO, KEEPS ALL TRAPS THAT YOU USE INEFFECTIVE!!! End turn!" Manjyome: 1100 LP Lector: 3000 LP. Manjyome drew and said, "I summon Pandemonium Watch Bear (Atk/1300 Def/1800) in attack mode! Then, I activate the magic card: Treasure of the Heavens! I draw until I have six cards, then I play Pot of Greed to draw two more! Now, I play Extra Summoning! I tribute a monster on my field, then I continue to cut my LP in half until I've summoned all the monsters I need to beat you! I lower my LP to 35 to summon V-Tiger Jet, X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank, W-Double Wing Jet, and Y-Dragon Head! I combine V and W to make VW-Wing Tiger Catapult (Atk/2000 Def/1500)!!! I have it destroy Mudora! Now, I combine X,Y, and Z to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon and I have it attack directly!!! End turn!" Manjyome: 35 LP Lector: 100 LP. Lector draws and says, "Heh heh! I'll still win! First, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to bring my LP up to 1100! Then, I play Copy Cat and I have it transform into Despair from the Dark and I have it destroy VW-Wing Tiger Catapult!" Just as the attack was about to hit, Manjyome's monsters formed into VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Atk/3000 Def/2800) and it destroys Despair from the Dark, bringing Lector's LP to 0. Lector's body turned to stone and fell into pieces. Manjyome let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad that's over with…" Suddenly, Judai, Asuka, Sho, Sevick, Misawa, and Cronos walked out of the fog. Before they could actually talk to one another, everything began to flash and distort. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Asuka cried as the group was warped out of the Virtual World.**

**When they awoke, the group was in the hospital wing of Duelist Academy. "We're back!" Sevick said. Principal Sameshima walked in and said, "You gave us quite the scare back there. Luckily, Seto Kaiba arrived and got you out. He also closed down Battle Tower for good and had one of his planes take us back here…" Sho sat up and cried, "WHAT?! I WAS NEAR SETO KAIBA AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A AUTOGRAPH??!!!!" **

CHAPTER 33: THE GAMBLER 

**It has been two weeks since the Big 5 incident, and Manjyome was called down to the Dueling Arena to duel against an exchange student. When he arrived to the Dueling Arena, Manjyome was shocked. A young man with brown hair, glasses, and a white suit as standing on stage next to Cronos. "Ah, Manjyome! So glad that you're here! This is a exchange student who wants to duel you!" Cronos exclaimed. Mitsuo (that's the exchange student) smirked and said, "Do not worry, Professor. He doesn't have to duel me if he's too scared!" Manjyome ran up onto the stage and said, "I'm never afraid to duel! Let's go!" Manjyome and Mitsuo put on their Duel Disks and set their LP to 4000. Mitsuo goes first. "I set two cards facedown and I summon Sand Gambler (Atk/300 Def/1600) in attack mode! Then, I play Spell Economics, so I don't have to pay LP for trap or magic cards! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I play Frontline Base to allow me to summon one Union monster from my hand every turn! So, I use this card to summon Z-Metal Tank and then I regularly summon X-Head Cannon! Then, I combine them and equip it with two Axe of Despairs! Now, go and finish him off this turn!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Monster Box! I flip a coin. If I call it right, then your attack is stopped! (Flips the coin) I call Heads! (Coin lands on Tails) Just a little rusty with my skills, I guess! No matter, because I use my other facedown card: Second Coin Toss! This allows me to do the effect of Monster Box again! (Flips coin, calls Heads, and gets it right) Yes! This means that your attack is over!" Mitsuo said. "I'll put a card facedown! End turn!" Manjyome said. Mitsuo draws and says, "I summon Gamble Angel Bunny (Atk/1200 Def/1200)! I use its effect! I flip a coin and if I get it right, you lose 1000 LP! Then, I use Sand Gambler's effect as well! If I get the coin flip right, then I can also destroy your monster! (Mitsuo flips two coins and both land on Heads) Ha ha! I scored correct on both of them! Now, I attack directly with both of my monsters! End turn!" Manjyome: 1500 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP. Manjyome drew a card and said, "I summon Y-Dragon Head and I'll have it attack! Before you use Monster Box, I use Heavy Storm to destroy it! Now, go and destroy Sand Gambler! End turn!" Mitsuo: 2700 LP Manjyome: 1500 LP. Mitsuo drew a card and said, "I switch Gamble Angel Bunny to defense mode and I use its effect again! (He flips the coin and it lands on Heads) You lose another 1000 LP! Then, I summon a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Manjyome: 500 LP Mitsuo: 2700 LP. Manjyome draws and says, "I play Exchange! I take a card from your hand! I'll take your Roulette Spider! Then, I activate it and I equip to Y-Dragon Head! Whatever this monster points at when it stops spinning, it'll attack! If you're lucky, it might attack me!" "I have more than enough skill to stop you! (Boy stops Y-Dragon Head and it points at him) WHAT THE-" "All right! Y-Dragon Head attacks you directly! Also, since that was magic attack, Y-Dragon Head can attack again! I'll have it destroy Gamble Angel Bunny! End turn!" Mitsuo: 1200 LP Manjyome: 500 LP. Mitsuo draws and says, "I flip over my facedown monster! It was my other Sand Gambler! I use its effect to destroy Y-Dragon Head! (He flips a coin and gets it right) I eliminate your Y-Dragon Head and I attack directly with Sand Gambler! I then put a card facedown! End turn!" Manjyome: 200 LP Mitsuo: 1200 LP. Manjyome drew and said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back X-Head Cannon! I then set a card facedown and I have X-Head Cannon attack!!! You have no LP left!" "Well, I activate my facedown card: Nutrient Z! This card heals me by an extra 4000 LP!" "Oh yeah? Well, I use my facedown card 'Similar Smarts'! This card makes both players have the same LP! So, we both 4000! End turn!" Manjyome: 4000 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP. Mitsuo draws and says, "I summon Abare Ushioni (Atk/1200 Def/1200) in defense mode! Then, I activate its effect! I flip a coin, and if I get it right, I deal 1000 damage to your LP! (He flips a coin and gets Heads) I give you 1000 LP damage! End turn!" Manjyome: 3000 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP. Manjyome draws and says, "I play Reckless Greed to draw two cards! Then, I play Change of Heart to take Abare Ushioni and I summon W-Double Wing Catapult and I have all the monsters attack!!!" Mitsuo: 0 LP Manjyome: 3000 LP. "Manjyome is the victor! Mitsuo will be moved to Ra Yellow dorms!" Cronos said. Manjyome grins and says, "I guess your luck isn't that good, then?" Manjyome walked off to get a drink. Later, when he returned to his room, he found out that Mitsuo is his new roommate.**

CHAPTER 34: THE FIFTH MEMBER 

**Judai was watching the ocean on the docks when he heard someone walk up from behind him. "Sho? Is that you?" Judai asked before he turned around. Instead of Sho, it was a man who was wearing a suit of golden armor. "Who are you?!" Judai demanded. The man smiled from under his helmet and said, "I am the fifth member of Black Hole and I have come to destroy you!" Judai grinned as he put on his Duel Disk and said, "You must be pretty hot in all that armor." "Shut it!" the man said as he pulled out a golden, jewel-encrusted Duel Disk. "I, Sir Freed, will take you down!" Sir Freed goes first. "I summon Throwstone Unit (Atk/900 Def/2000) in defense mode! I then play Armor Shop, which raises my warrior-type monster's attack and defense by 300 points! I now set a card facedown! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Sparkman! I then set two cards! End turn!" Sir Freed draws and says, "I tribute Throwstone Unit to summon my favorite, and most handsome, monster: Freed the Matchless General (Atk/2300 Def/1700)!!!" "Who couldn't have seen that coming?" muttered Judai. "Shut it, you! I now activate Sealed Armor! This card keeps any of my warrior-type monsters that have been powered up by Armor Shop unable to be attacked! Now, strike Sparkman down, Freed!" "I activate my facedown card: Spark Defense! By discarding a E-Hero from my hand and have half of its attack be LP damage to not only stop your attack, but hurt you by half of Freed's attack! I give up E-Hero Avian to activate this!" "AUGH!!! End turn!" Judai: 3500 LP Freed: 2700 LP. Judai drew a card and said, "I activate my facedown card: Elemental Hero Blow-Out! I would have to give up 500 LP to destroy one of your spell cards, but I don't have to since I have an E-Hero on the field! I choose to destroy Armor Shop! I then play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create E-Hero Thunder Giant! Go and destroy Freed the Matchless General!" When the smoke of the attack cleared, Freed's golden armor was gone, revealing himself in the same armor as the monster that was just destroyed. "Wait a minute! You're actually Freed the Matchless General?!" "YES!!! My Master saved me from the monster world and granted me my own body!" "It looks like I'm dueling against more than just a look-alike of Freed! I end my turn!" Freed: 2600 LP Judai: 3500 LP. Freed drew and said, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Freed the Matchless General! Then, I summon a monster in defense mode and I set a card! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Burst Lady! Then, I have E-Hero Thunder Giant attack Freed again!" "HA HA HA HA!! You fool! I activate my facedown card: Sakuretsu Armor! This destroys Thunder Giant!" "I'll set a card and end my turn!" Freed draws and says, "I summon Shield (Atk/0 Def/0)! This is a union monster that I can equip to Freed! Then, I flip my facedown monster, which is Sword (Atk/0 Def/0)! When this card is flipped face-up, I can equip it to a warrior-type monster! So, I equip Shield and Sword to Freed, which raises his attack to 3000!!! Now, go and destroy Burst Lady!!!" Suddenly, just as the attack hits, Freed's shield exploded. "What did you do, punk?!" yelled Freed. "I activated Clash Explosion! This destroys both monsters, but no LP damage is given! Also, since Shield and Sword protect and power Freed, they become targets instead!" Judai replied. "I'll end my turn!" Freed said. Judai draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed. Then, I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in defense mode! Next, I play Overheat! This card can turn Bubbleman into E-Hero Steamman (Atk/1900 Def/2800) when Burst Lady is in the graveyard!!!" "I use my facedown card: Call of Haunted! This brings back Shield, which brings Freed's attack back to 3000!" "End turn!" Freed draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Then, I have Freed destroy Steamman! End turn!" Judai drew and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back E-Hero Bubbleman! Then, I play Fusion Gate and I summon Clayman, so that they can fuse to become E-Hero Mudballman in defense mode! End turn!" Freed draws and says, "I end my turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Exchange and I pick to take Freed's Rare Gold Armor! Then, I set two cards facedown! End turn!" Freed draws and says, "I have Freed attack!!!" "I activate my two facedown cards: Grave Robber and Rare Gold Armor! I use Grave Robber to take Sealed Armor! Then, I equip Rare Gold Armor and Sealed Armor on Mudballman, making him indestructible!!!" "End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Wildman! I then set a card and end my turn!" Freed draws and says, "I attack Mudballman again!" "This time, I activate Hero Emerges! You pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it!" "I choose the card on the far left!" "It was E-Hero Edgeman! I summon it and Fusion Gate activates, fusing Edgeman and Wildman to make E-Hero Wild Jaggyman! End turn!" Freed draws and says, "I end my turn!" Judai draws and says, "TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN, MISTAH! I activate Dead Returning Alive! I give up 3000 LP (Judai: 500 LP) and an extra 300 LP to summon one monster from hand! So, I pick to bring out Necro Darkman, Burst Lady, Avian, and Sparkman!!! Now, Avian and Burst Lady fuse, then Sparkman fuses with Flame Wingman, and then they all fuse together to create…ELEMENTAL HERO ULTIMECA (Atk/6000 Def/6000)!!!!!!! This card gets powered up by the amount of LP I have left, so it now has 6200 attack points!!! GO AND ATTACK WITH THE ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL BEAM!!!!" Freed: 0 LP Judai: 200 LP. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Freed blew up in a puff of smoke and always that was left was the golden Duel Disk and a 'Freed, the Matchless General' card. Judai picks up the card and says, "I hope Black Hole doesn't have many more freaks in their group…"**

CHAPTER 35: BLAST FROM THE PAST 

**Sho and Sevick were listening to Judai on how he summoned E-Hero Ultimeca, despite the fact that they don't believe him. They were walking around the garden when suddenly, everything turns gray and Sho was the only one moving. "WHAT THE CHEESE IS HAPPENING?!" A man in long robes jumped out of no where and said, "I'm here to challenge you, son…" Sho stepped back in shock and said, "Son? Are you…dad, is that you?" "Ah, so you remember me, eh? Now, its time to duel!" A Duel Disk appeared on the man's arm. Sho put on his Duel Disk as he thought, 'What-is-going-on-here?!' Sho and his "father" both drew five cards. "I, Sho Marufuji, will go first!" said Sho. The man backed-up in surprise and said, "M-Marufuji?! Who in the world are you?! I thought you were my son, Sevick Derago!" "YOU CONFUSED ME WITH SEVICK?!" "Well…you do look kind of alike. However, since we already started the Shadow Duel, I can't stop it now! So, I'll have to defeat you first!" Mr. Derago said. Sho draws and says, "I summon Steamroid in defense mode! End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I summon Gilasaurus (Atk/1400 Def/400) in attack mode and I end my turn!" Sho draws and says, "I tribute Steamroid to summon Cyber Dragon and I have it destroy Gilasaurus! End turn!" Mr. Derago: 3300 LP Sho: 4000 LP. Mr. Derago drew and said, "I summon Balloon Lizard (Atk/500 Def/1900) in defense mode! I then set a card! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "Now Cyber Dragon, destroy Balloon Lizard!" "I activate my facedown card: Negate Attack!" "I'll end my turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Ultra Evolution Pill! I give up Balloon Lizard to summon Black Tyranno (Atk/2600 Def/1800) and I have it destroy Cyber Dragon! Then, I set a card and end my turn!" Sho: 3500 LP Mr. Derago: 3300 LP. Sho drew and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Steamroid! Then, I play Extra Coal Supply! This powers up Steamroid by 400 attack points! Also, when I have it attack, its power is increased by 500 for the battle step! So, I have Steamroid attack Black Tyranno! End turn!" Sho: 3500 LP Mr. Derago: 3200 LP. Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Black Tyranno! Then, I summon Two-Headed King Rex (Atk/1600 Def/1200)! I have Twin-Headed King Rex destroy Steamroid (Steamroid's attack is lowered when it is attacked.) and I have Black Tyranno attack directly! End turn!" Sho: 600 LP Mr. Derago: 3200 LP. Sho draws and says, "I set a monster in defense mode! End turn!" Mr. Derago began to laugh and said, "You fool! When all of your monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can attack directly! Now, go and destroy him!!!!!" Sho: 0 LP Mr. Derago: 3200 LP. The Black Tyranno was about to attack Sho, when he awoke to find himself lying on the ground in the middle of the hall. Luckily, everyone was still in class. Sho got up and quickly ran to class, wondering about what that weird duel thing was all about. At the same time, a boat was nearing the school…**

CHAPTER 36: FAMILY MATTERS 

"**Mr. Cronos…someone is here to see you…" **

**Judai and Sho were walking towards Sevick's room to tell him about Sho's weird dream. When they entered the room, Sevick and Lien were together and packing their trunks. "Uh…what's going on?" Judai asked. Lien looked up at him and said, "I have bad news. Due to recent events of people losing their souls and such, our father has arrived to take us home." "WHAT?! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! PEOPLE MAY HAVE LOST THEIR SOULS, BUT THEY GOT THEM BACK SOONER OR LATER!" Sho cried. Sevick was too upset to talk as he continued to pack his bags. Lien stood there for a moment, then said, "I believe it is time we have a little "talk" with father…" Though he didn't say anything, Sevick agreed and went with Lien. Judai and Sho quickly followed after them. In Cronos's office, a man was talking to Cronos about his old dueling days. Lien and Sevick entered the room and said, "Ah, Lien! Sevick! Your father is here to take you home!" A big man with a muscular structure stood up from his seat and grinned. "Your mother will be glad to see you both home safe…" Lien pulled out his Duel Disk and said, "We aren't leaving without a fight!" Mr. Derago's grin disappeared as he said, "Fine. I guess I'll have to force both of your butts home!" Mr. Derago put on his Duel Disk. "We will all draw a card to determine order!" Lien draws Fushioh Richie, Sevick draws Space Mambo, and Mr. Derago draws Balloon Lizard. "The results are in!" Cronos said. "Lien goes first, Sevick goes second, and Mr. Derago last!" Lien draws five cards and says, "I set a monster! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode! End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I summon Two-Headed King Rex and I destroy Mermaid Knight! I then set a card! End turn!" Sevick: 3900 LP Lien: 4000 LP Mr. Derago: 4000 LP. Lien drew a card and said, "I flip my facedown monster! It was Cobra Jar (Atk/600 Def/300)! This allows me to special summon 1 Poisonous Snake Token (Atk/1200 Def/1200) in defense mode! Then, I play Token Multiply to create another Poisonous Snake Token! Now, I play Block Attack to switch Cobra Jar back to defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I play Soul Exchange! I use Twin-Headed King Rex and Cobra Jar to summon Neo-Daedalus!" "I activate my facedown card: Jurassic Heart! This stops Soul Exchange from effecting Twin-Headed King Rex! That means that not only is Neo-Daedalus not summoned, but Cobra Jar was tributed for nothing!" Mr. Derago said. "I'll set a card facedown! End turn! Sorry about Cobra Jar, Lien!" Sevick replied. Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my LP by 1000! Then, I summon Crawling Dragon #2 (Atk/1600 Def/1200)! I now have both of my monsters destroy your Snake Tokens! I also know that when they are destroyed, I lose 500 LP for each one! End turn!" Mr. Derago: 4000 LP. Lien draws and says, "I summon Bowganian (Atk/1300 Def/1000) in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon Space Mambo (Atk/1700 Def/1000) in attack mode and I have it destroy Crawling Dragon #2!! End turn!" Sevick: 3900 LP Mr. Derago: 3900 LP Lien: 4000 LP. Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Crawling Dragon #2! I then tribute both it and Twin-Headed King Rex to summon my ultimate monster: Tyrant Dragon (Atk/2900 Def/2500)!!!" Now, destroy Lien's Bowganian!!! I set a card and end my turn!" Lien draws and says, "Now it's my turn to summon my favorite monster! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Bowganian and I tribute it to summon Jinzo (Atk/2400 Def/1500) in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I switch Space Mambo to defense mode and I play Legendary Ocean to power my water monsters! I then summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in defense mode! End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "Tyrant Dragon, destroy Jinzo! End turn!" Lien drew and said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I set a card and I summon Revival Jam (Atk/1500 Def/500) in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick drew a card and said, "I tribute my two monsters to summon Neo-Daedalus and-" "I activate Trap Hole to destroy your Neo-Daedalus!" "I'll set a card! End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I summon my second Gilasaurus and I have both of my monsters attack Sevick directly!!!" "I activate my facedown cards: Negate Attack and Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 LP to summon Legendary Fisherman (Atk/1850 - 2050 Def/1600 – 1800) and I use Negate Attack to stop your attack!" Sevick: 3400 LP. "Now, I play Dino Self-Defense! This allows me to switch Gilasaurus to defense mode! End turn!" Lien drew a card and said, "I summon Humanoid Slime (Atk/800 – 1000 Def/2000 – 2200) in defense mode! Then, I end my turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon Deep Sea Warrior (Atk/1600 Def/1800- 2000) in defense mode! End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters! Then, I have Tyrant Dragon and Gilasaurus attack Sevick directly!!!" Revival Slime flies in and gets hit instead of Sevick. "What?!" Mr. Derago cried. "Heh. My Revival Slime comes back every time it is destroyed! Also, it was still in defense mode, so I had it protect Sevick!" Lien replied. "I'll set a card! End turn!" Mr. Derago said. Lien draws and says, "I summon Executioner Makyura (Atk/1600 Def/1200) in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "End turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I have my monsters attack Sevick directly!!!" "Revival Slime will protect me just like last time!" Sevick said. Mr. Derago sneered and said, "Oh? You really think so? Well, I guess I'll use Spell-Binding Circle on Revival Slime, so you're doomed!" Suddenly, just as about the attacks are about to hit, Legendary Fisherman jumped out and was destroyed by Tyrant Dragon, while Deep Sea Warrior blocked Gilasaurus's attack, causing Mr. Derago to lose 600 LP. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THOSE THINGS!!!" Mr. Derago cried. "When Legendary Ocean is on the field, it is also called Umi, which makes Deep Sea Warrior and Legendary Fisherman unaffected by magic cards. Also, Legendary Fisherman can't be attacked, but it can still block attacks!" Sevick replied. "Err…I'll end my turn!" Mr. Derago: 3300 LP. Lien draws and says, "I summon Demon Viser (Atk/500 Def/1200) and I equip it to Tyrant Dragon! So, once it's my third standby phase, Tyrant Dragon will be destroyed! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I tribute Deep Sea Warrior to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch (Atk/2400 Def/1000)!!" "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device to send Mobius back to your hand!" Mr. Derago said. "I'll set a card and end my turn!" replied Sevick. Mr. Derago draws and says, "I have Gilasaurus and Tyrant Dragon attack Demon Viser! End turn!" Lien: 700 LP Sevick: 3400 LP Mr. Derago: 3300 LP. Lien draws and says, "I de-attach Demon Viser from Tyrant Dragon and I switch it to defense mode! Then, I summon A Cat of ill Omen (Atk/500 Def/300) in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I tribute Legendary Fisherman to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch! I use its effect to destroy Spell-Binding Circle! Now, I have Mobius destroy Gilasaurus!!! End turn!" Mr. Derago: 2100 LP Lien: 700 LP Sevick: 3400 LP. Mr. Derago draws and says, "I summon Giant Rex (Atk/2000 Def/1200)!!! Then, I destroy Mobius with Tyrant Dragon and I have directly attack with Giant Rex!! End turn!" Sevick: 1100 LP Lien: 700 LP Mr. Derago: 2100 LP. Lien drew a card and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gilasaurus in defense mode! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon a monster in defense mode and I end my turn!" Mr. Derago draws and says, "I play Change of Heart to take Gilasaurus! Then, I play Polymerization! By fusing Gilasaurus and Hikite Saurus (Atk/1400 Def/700) to create Darkhound Saurus (Atk/2000)!! This monster is allowed to attack directly so I attack Lien!!! That's one son down! End turn!" Lien: 0 LP Sevick: 1100 LP Mr. Derago: 2100 LP. Sevick put his hand on his deck to draw and said, "It's time to end this!!! I play Cost Down and then I summon Neo-Daedalus by tributing my defense monster! Now, I give up Legendary Ocean to destroy all of the cards on the field and I directly attack!!!!!!" Sevick: 1100 LP Mr. Derago: 0 LP Lien: 0 LP. "Lien may have lost, but just one of us needed to win for both of us to stay!" Sevick said. After a minute of silence, Mr. Derago smiled and said, "You did well. I'm very proud. Here! This is yours now!" As Mr. Derago began to leave, he gave Sevick Tyrant Dragon and Lien got Darkhound Saurus and its fusion material monsters. Sevick and Lien waved goodbye to their dad as Judai and Sho were reading a message on the post board about a Battle Royal tournament being held tomorrow…**

CHAPTER 37: BATTLE ROYAL! 

"**Today is the day that the Battle Royal special event begins!!!" Cronos said into a microphone. "The duelists are Judai, Sho, Manjyome, and Mitsuo! These four duelists will duel against one another to win the title of Battle Royal champion! Let's do it!" Sho goes first. "I set a card and end my turn!" Sho said. Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Unhappy Maiden (Atk/0 Def/100) in defense mode! I then set a card! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon Burst Lady in defense mode and I set a card! End turn!" Mitsuo drew and said, "I set two cards facedown! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Patroid and I have it destroy Unhappy Maiden! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I summon Flame Soldier! Then, I play Shrink on Patroid to weaken him to 600 attack points!" "I then activate Graceful Dice to power up Flame Soldier! (I'm sure you know who is using this. He rolls and gets a 3. It's Mitsuo, in case you didn't know.) This triples Flame Soldier's attack!" "Now, I have Flame Soldier destroy Patroid! End turn!" Sho: 1000 LP Manjyome: 4000 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP Judai: 4000 LP. 'Why didn't you protect me with Burst Lady, Judai?' thought Sho as Judai drew a card. "I summon E-Hero Avian and I have it directly attack Sho!" "WHAT?!" Sho cried. "WELL, I ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE ON YOU!!!" "All the monsters on the field are destroyed!" Mitsuo exclaimed. Judai looked at the cards in his hand and said, "I end my turn!" Mitsuo drew a card and said, "I summon Ultimate Gambler (Atk/900 Def/900) and I have it directly attack Sho! End turn!" Sho: 100 LP (all the others have 4000 LP still.). Sho draws and says, "I play Breathing Room! At the end of my turn, I my LP becomes the same as the person with the most LP on the field! Then, I play Power Bond to create Steam Gyroid and I have it directly attack Judai!!!" "I activate Attack Guidance Armor and I equip it to Ultimate Gambler!" Judai said. "Well, I activate Ultimate Gambler's effect! I flip a coin and if I get it right, then the attack is stopped! (Mitsuo flips the coin and gets Heads) I stop your attack!" "I'll set a card and end my turn!" said Sho. Sho: 1800 LP. Manjyome drew a card and said, "I summon V-Tiger Jet and I have it attack Judai directly!!" "YEAH! YOU GO GET HIM, MANJYOME!" Sho said. "I will then end my turn!" Judai: 2400 LP Manjyome: 4000 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP Sho: 1800 LP. Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman! Then, I play Overheat on it to turn it into E-Hero Steamman in defense mode! End turn!" Mitsuo draws and says, "End turn!" Sho drew a card and said, "I have Steam Gyroid destroy Steamman! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I have V-Tiger Jet attack Judai directly again! End turn!" Judai: 800 LP. Judai draws and says, "I set three cards! End turn!" Mitsuo draws and says, "I'll pass my turn again!" Sho drew and said, "I play De-Fusion to turn Steam Gyroid back into two monsters! Then, I play Polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to make Cyber Twin Dragon! End turn!" Manjyome draws and says, "I play Heavy Storm-" "I activate Waboku so that I won't take any battle damage!" Judai says. "Well then, I have Heavy Storm destroy all magic and trap cards on the field, then I end my turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Then, I play Goblin's Draw to draw as many cards as there are monsters on the field, so I get to draw five cards! Now, I play Painful Charity! I give up half my LP (Judai: 400 LP) to draw four cards! Next, I play Return of Warrior and Monster Reborn to bring back Burst Lady and Avian! I now pay Chaos Necromancing! I give up 200 of my LP (Judai: 200 LP) to bring back a monster from my graveyard with half of its attack points! I bring back Bubbleman and I play Polymerization! I fuse the E-Heroes in my hand and on the field (which is all 8 of them) to make Elemental Hero Ultimeca with 6200 attack points!!!" "HOLY HOO-HAY, HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS ELEMENTAL HERO!!!" Sho cried. "Now, I have Ultimeca directly attack Manjyome!!!! End turn!" Judai said. Manjyome: 0 LP Judai: 100 LP Sho: 1800 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP. Mitsuo draws and says, "I summon Sand Gambler in defense mode and I switch Ultimate Gambler to defense mode! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and I summon Drillroid in defense mode! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I equip Ultimeca with Fairy Meteor Crush and I have it attack…GYROID!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Similar Smarts! This raises all of our LP to 4000, as well as it brings back Manjyome into the duel!" Sho said. "You still are defeated, Sho!" Sho: 0 LP Manjyome: 4000 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP Judai: 4000 LP. "OH CRUD, HIS ULTIMECA NOW HAS 10,000 ATTACK POINTS!!!" Manjyome cried. Mitsuo draws and says, "We will probably lose, but we will not give up! I play Magic Return, which allows me to put a magic card in my graveyard back into my hand! I take Graceful Dice and put it back into my hand! Then, I switch Ultimate Gambler to attack mode and I play Secret Pass to the Treasures! This card allows a monster with 1000 attack or less is able to attack directly! So, I have Ultimate Gambler attack you, but before that, I use Graceful Dice! (He rolls and gets 5) So, you will lose 4500 LP!!!!!" "NNNNNOOO!!!!!!" Judai: 0 LP Sho: 0 LP Mitsuo: 4000 LP Manjyome: 4000 LP. "The last two duelists standing get to go to Obelisk Blue!" Cronos said as he ran up onto the stage. When everyone had left the room, Judai couldn't find Sho anywhere. He wanted to apologize, but Sho was nowhere to be seen…**

CHAPTER 38: FRIENDLY BATTLE WITH THE SIXTH 

**Sho was sitting and looking at the statues of famous duelists in the garden when he suddenly noticed someone else looking at the statues. It was a boy with messy white hair. He wasn't wearing a school uniform and he was looking through his deck. Sho walked over to the kid and said, "Who are you?" The boy looked up at him and said, "My name is Bakura. Hey…are you a student here?" Sho nodded and told Bakura his name. Bakura said, "That's good! I tried to get in, but I was late, so I'm just hanging around, waiting for my next chance. So…do you want to duel? I haven't dueled in a while and I want to try out this new deck I've been working on!" Sho decided to duel him and put on his Duel Disk. Bakura also put on his Duel Disk and drew five cards. Bakura goes first. "I set a card, then I summon Necro Mannequin (Atk/500 Def/500)! Then, I activate my facedown card: Necri Cycle! I get to summon another Necro Mannequin onto the field every turn! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Patroid in attack mode and I destroy Necro Mannequin! I then end my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I have another Necro Mannequin special summoned onto the field, and then I summon Necro Wall (Atk/0 Def/0) in defense mode! Necro Wall creates a token for every Undead-type monster on the field, so it creates one token in defense mode! I then set a card! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Gyroid and I have both of my monsters attack!" "I activate my facedown card: Dead Dragon Zoma! This trap card becomes a monster with 0 attack and 0 defense!" Bakura said. "I destroy Necro Wall and Necro Mannequin! End turn!" Sho says. Another Necro Mannequin appears on the field as Bakura draws. "I summon Necro Soldier (Atk/0 Def/0) in defense mode! When it's your turn, I can create another Necro Soldier! So, I'll end my turn!" Sho: 4000 LP Bakura: 4000 LP. Sho draws and says, "I summon Steamroid and I have it attack Dead Dragon Zoma! Then, I have my other two monsters destroy one of your Necro Soldiers and Necro Wall Token! End turn!" Bakura smiles and says, "You activated Dead Dragon Zoma's special effect! When it is attacked, it gets double the attack of the monster and it can attack directly! So, hit him with your Acto Plasma Shot! End turn!" Bakura: 1700 LP Sho: 400 LP. 'He's good…way better than Professor Cronos or any of the teachers…well, we all seem to be better than them, but that's not the point!' Sho thought as he drew a card. "I set two cards and I have my three monsters destroy the Necro Soldiers and Necro Mannequin! Then, I summon Jetroid in defense mode! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I have Dead Dragon Zoma attack directly!!!" "I activate my facedown card: Dust Tornado! This wipes out your Dead Dragon Zoma!" "Good job, Sho! No one's ever ruined my ultimate combo before! I now summon Death Caliber Knight (Atk/1900 Def/1800) and I have it attack Patroid!" "I activate Negate Attack!" "End turn! This is the best duel I've ever had!" Sho draws and says, "I turn all my monsters to defense mode and I summon Cycroid in defense mode! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Dead Cregit Mage (Atk/1700 Def/1200) in attack mode and I have Death Caliber Knight destroy Jetroid! I then have Dead Cregit Mage destroy Patroid! I now end my turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon UFOroid by tributing Cycroid! I now set a card and end my turn!" Bakura drew a card and said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Necro Wall, which makes two Necro Wall Tokens! I now have Dead Cregit Mage and Death Caliber Knight destroy Gyroid and Steamroid! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I summon Patroid (it gets put on the top of your deck when destroyed) and I play DNA Surgery to turn Patroid into a Warrior-type! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Patroid and UFOroid to make UFOroid Fighter (Atk/? – 2400 Def/? – 2400) and I have it destroy Dead Cregit Mage!!! End turn!" Bakura: 1000 LP Sho: 400 LP. Bakura draws and says, "I switch Death Caliber Knight to defense mode! I now play Curse Necros Twins! We both choose between a red box and black box! So…choose!" Sho chooses the red box and Bakura chooses the black box. When the red box opens, Sho's LP was raised to 2000 because each card in his graveyard raises his LP by 200 points each. When the black box opens, all of Bakura's monsters in the graveyard fly out and become spirits, unable to be destroyed or attacked. "They are all Undead-types, so they'll just be floating around above us…End turn." Sho draws and says, "I attack Death Caliber Knight with UFOroid Fighter! Then, I play Disappearing Act! This card can move UFOroid Fighter out of play until I want to bring it back! So, since I have no monsters on my field and you do, I can summon Cyber Dragon onto the field! I now pick to bring back UFOroid Fighter now and I have Cyber Dragon destroy one of the Necro Wall Tokens! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Necro Pot (Atk/1100 Def/500) in defense mode! End turn!" Sho draws and says, "I play De-Fusion to turn UFOroid Fighter back into two monsters! Then, I tribute Patroid to summon another Cyber Dragon and I have my Cyber Dragons and UFOroid destroy your Necro Wall Tokens and Necro Pot! End turn!" Bakura drew a card and said, "I play Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits! This card can seal a monster for good, so I use it on one of your Cyber Dragons! Then, I play Valley of the Robbers! This card allows me to take one card that was put out of play from your side of the field! I pick Cyber Dragon so now it's on my side! Before I attack, I play Premature Burial to bring back Death Caliber Knight and I summon Headless Knight (Atk/1450 Def/1700) in attack mode! I have Cyber Dragon attack Cyber Dragon, I have Headless Knight attack UFOroid, and I have Death Caliber Knight attack you directly!!!" Sho: 0 LP Bakura: 1000 LP. "That was good! I mostly would have finished people off with Dead Dragon Zoma like I almost did before!" Bakura said. Suddenly, Judai ran in with Sevick and Manjyome behind him. "Sho! I was worried that you were going to leave or something!" Judai cried. "Hey! I'm not so weak that every time I feel hurt that I would try and run away!" replied Sho. Manjyome looked over at Bakura and asked, "Who's your friend?" Sho walked over to Bakura and said, "This is Bakura. I just had a duel and he is really good! He beat me!" Bakura was glaring at Judai. 'What's his problem?' Judai thought. Bakura says, "I'm going to defeat you, Judai!" Suddenly, darkness began to flow over Judai as he cries, "You! You're the sixth Black Hole Duelist!"**

CHAPTER 39: THE NECRO FINISH! 

"**Oh no! I can't let Bakura or Judai lose their soul!" Sho cried as he watched the shadow game begin. Bakura and Judai both draw five cards. Bakura goes first. "I summon Necro Soldier in defense mode! End turn! So now I get another Necro Soldier on my field in defense mode!" Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode and I have it destroy one of your Necro Soldiers! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I tribute my other Necro Soldier to summon Earl of Demise (Atk/2000 Def/500)!! I then set a card and I have it destroy Sparkman! End turn!" Judai: 3600 LP Bakura: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in defense mode and I equip it with Bubble Shot, so I can protect it from being destroyed when you attack! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Death Caliber Knight and I have both him and Earl of Demise destroy Bubble Shot and Bubbleman! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Exchange! I get to take a card from your hand!" Judai picked Necro Wall and Bakura took E- Hero Necro Darkman. "Now, I summon Necro Wall in defense mode, which allows me to summon two Necro Wall Tokens! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Necro Pot in attack mode and I destroy all three Necro Walls! Then, I play Pot of Greed and Spider Web! I pick to use Exchange!" Bakura takes E-Hero Edgeman and Judai takes Necro Soldier. "Now, I play Shein's Spy! I give you control of Necro Pot! Now, I activate Raigeki Break! I discard Necro Darkman from my hand to destroy Necro Pot! So, I activate Darkman's effect and summon E-Hero Edgeman onto the field! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed! I then set a card and I summon Avian in attack mode! I now activate Fusion Gate and Skyscraper! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I switch Death Caliber Knight and Earl of Demise to defense mode and I have Edgeman attack Avian!" "I activate Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 LP to summon Burst Lady onto the field! She and Avian are fused and become Flame Wingman, which, with the help of Skyscraper, can ruin your attack!" Judai said. Bakura laughs and says, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Skyscraper so that Edgeman can destroy Flame Wingman! I then set a card! End turn!" Judai: 2600 LP Bakura: 4000 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters! I then play Monster Reborn to revive Burst Lady and I have it attack directly! After the attack, I end my turn!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! I activate my facedown card: Dead Dragon Zoma!" A zombie that looked like a dragon appeared on the field and was shot through the body by Burst Lady's attack. Bakura sneered as he lost 1200 LP. "BWA HA HA HA HA!!! DEAD DRAGON ZOMA GETS DOUBLE OF THE ATTACK POINTS OF THE MONSTER THAT ATTACKED IT!" Bakura said triumphantly. "Now, I have Dead Dragon Zoma, who can attack directly, cover you with ectoplasma!!! End turn!" Judai: 200 LP Bakura: 2800 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Drawing Deed! This card allows me to draw one card and I give up half of my LP every time I want to draw an extra card! So, I lower my LP to 100 to draw another card! Now, I activate the other effect of Drawing Deed! I send it to the graveyard to draw one more card! Okay, let's do this! I play Return of Warrior to bring back Bubbleman! I summon it and Bubbleman is fused with Burst Lady to create Elemental Hero Steam Healer (Atk/1800 Def/????)! Then, I play Return of Magic to bring back Skyscraper and I have Steam Healer attack Dead Dragon Zoma!!!! End turn!" Judai: 2600 LP Bakura: 2400 LP. Bakura draws and says, "I summon Necro Mannequin in defense mode and I set a card! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Wildman and I have Steam Healer attack the Necro Mannequin! Then, I have Wildman attack directly!" "I activate my facedown card: Revival Ojay! If one of my monsters is destroyed, I can revive one monster back to the field! I choose Death Caliber Knight and I have it attack Wildman!" Bakura: 2400 LP Judai: 2700 LP. **

**Meanwhile, Sevick, Manjyome and Sho were standing outside of the dark dome. Sevick was talking to Sho to cheer him up, and Manjyome is calling Professor Cronos and Misawa on his cell phone. Soon, some of the school police arrived, trying to figure out how to open the dome. Suddenly, strange purple vines began to form over the dome. "JUDAI! BAKURA!" Sho cried as the dome was beginning to weaken…**

**Bakura drew a card and said, "I can hear you friends' cries from outside! I tribute Death Caliber Knight to summon Diabound Carnel (Atk/1800 Def/????)! I then play Afterimage of Ghost to create an exact copy of Diabound Carnel! I then set a card and end my turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play De-Fusion to turn Steam Healer back into two monsters! I have Burst Lady in attack mode and Bubbleman in defense mode! I now have Burst Lady attack Diabound Carnel (Remember, Skyscraper is still on the field)!!!" "I activate Ghost Shield! This stops the attack!!!" Suddenly, the dome looked like it had cracks that glowed a dark purple all around it. 'Is it breaking down?' Judai thought as he ended his turn. Bakura drew a card and said, "I play Magic Release, which removes all spell cards from the graveyard to out of play! Next, I play D. D. Borderline! Since there is no spell cards in the graveyard, neither of us can conduct battle phase! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I set a card and that ends my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Necro Mannequin in defense mode!" "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Avian! Since Fusion Gate is still activated, I fuse Burst Lady and Avian to create Flame Wingman! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Headless Knight in defense mode! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Monster Replacement! I replace Bubbleman with Sparkman, which fuses with Flame Wingman to create Shining Flame Wingman, who gets powered up for each E-Hero in the graveyard! So, Shining Flame Wingman has 4600 attack points! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I play Necri Cycle to summon another Necro Mannequin onto my field! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Final Release! I tribute Shining Flame Wingman to send all monsters in my graveyard from play! End turn!" Bakura drew a card and said, "I play Synchro Spell! This card stays on the field for one turn and when I end my turn, it goes to the graveyard! Not only will I get 2000 LP, but I'll be able to finish you off! End turn! This is your last draw, Yuki Judai! Draw the wrong card, and you will forever wonder in the Shadow Realm! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Judai placed his hand on his deck and drew a card. "I pay Dimension Fusion! I pay 2000 LP to bring back all monsters out of play! Since Fusion Gate is still on the field, they all fuse to form Elemental Hero Ultimeca!!! Destroy Diabound Carnel and win this duel!!!" **

**Outside, the dome began to crack open and deform. "Look! The duel is over!" Misawa said. The dome disappeared completely and Judai was the only one standing. Bakura muttered a few words before his soul was sucked away, "I'm sorry, Sho…" Suddenly, the monsters that Bakura used flew out of his Duel Disk and protected their master from being taken. Judai, Sho, Misawa, Manjyome, and the others watched as the darkness failed to close over Bakura. Soon, the darkness vanished and the sky cleared. Sho ran over to Judai and asked, "Judai! I'm sorry I got mad! You were my first friend here, after all! But…Bakura…is he-" "He's fine, Sho. His cards are loyal to him. They see him as a kind leader and they saved him from the darkness that tried to destroy him…" Judai replied. Suddenly, a card fell into Bakura's open hand. Bakura slowly got up and looked at the card. It said 'Darkness of the Heart' on it. Bakura placed it on his Duel Disk, and darkness shot out and formed into the evil version of Bakura that had dueled Judai. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU HAVE TO FACE YOUR EVIL SOMETIME, BAKURA!!!!" A Duel Disk appeared on the dark Bakura's arm. "To make things more interesting, I'm going to change your deck! So, you'll have to beat your old deck with this new one I made for you!" said the dark spirit. "Hold on! Bakura is still weak from his Shadow Duel!" Manjyome said. "Well, too bad for him! Let's get this over with already!" The two Bakuras both drew five cards and set their LP to 4000. "LET'S DUEL!!!"**

CHAPTER 40: BAKURA VS. BAKURA; DARKNESS MEETS THE LIGHT 

**(Normal Bakura will be Bakura and Evil Bakura is Dark Bakura, or D. B. for this.)**

**Bakura goes first. He looked at his hand and said, "I summon a monster in defense mode and I set a card! End turn!" D.B. draws and says, "I summon Death Caliber Knight and I have it attack the defense monster!" "It was Marshmellon (Atk/300 Def/500)! This card cannot be destroyed and when it is attacked facedown, you lose 1000 LP!" Bakura said. "I'll end my turn!" D.B. replied. Bakura draws and says, "I play my facedown card: Marshmellon's Eyeglasses! I equip it to Death Caliber Knight, which makes him only able to attack Marshmellon! Then, I play Pot of Greed and I summon Valkyrie Dritt (Atk/1000 Def/1600) and I equip it with Chariot, which allows it to attack directly! I have Dritt attack directly and I end turn!" Bakura: 4000 LP D.B.: 2000 LP. D.B. draws and says, "I play Synchro Spell! Then, I summon a Necro Mannequin in defense mode and I end my turn!" D.B.: 4000 LP Bakura: 4000 LP. Bakura draws and says, "I summon Petit Angel (Atk/500 Def/300) in defense mode! Then, I have Dritt destroy Necro Mannequin! End turn!" D.B. draws and says, "I tribute Death Caliber Knight to summon Earl of Demise and I have it destroy Valkyrie Dritt! End turn!" Bakura: 3000 LP D.B.: 4000 LP. Bakura drew a card and said, "I tribute my two monsters to summon Valkyrie Brunhilde (Atk/1800 Def/2000) in attack mode! I then set a card and end my turn!" D.B. draws and says, "I have Earl of Demise attack Brunhilde!" "I activate my facedown card: DNA Surgery! I use this to turn Earl of Demise into a Dragon-type!" "What'll that do?" "It powers up Brunhilde's attack by 300, making 2100! So, I destroy Earl of Demise!" "I'll summon Necro Soldier in defense mode and end my turn! (You know about more Necro Soldiers appearing due to the effects)" Bakura: 3000 LP D.B.: 3900 LP. Bakura draws and says, "I summon Silent Swordsman Lv.0 (Atk/1000 Def/1000) in attack mode! I now have Silent Swordsman Lv.1 and Brunhilde destroy your two Necro Soldiers! I next set a card and end my turn!" D.B. draws and says, "I summon Dark Snatcher (Atk/700 Def/700) in defense mode! This card allows me to take a card from your hand, and I choose this card!" Bakura handed his evil counterpart the card second to the left in his hand. "Then, I play Tribute Doll! I can tribute a monster on the field to summon a tribute monster on the field! So, I give up Dark Snatcher to summon Summoned Skull (Atk/2500 Def/1500)!!! I have it attack Valkyrie Brunhilde!" "I activate my facedown card: Time Warp! This card warps us three turns into the future, which evolves my Silent Swordsman to Level 3!" "Well, I still destroyed Brunhilde so deal with it! End turn!" D.B.: 3900 LP Bakura: 2300 LP. Bakura draws and says, "Silent Swordsman evolves to his fourth level! Now, I have Silent Swordsman Lv.4 (Atk/3000 Def/3000) destroy Summoned Skull! End turn!" Bakura: 2300 LP D.B.: 3400 LP. D.B. draws and says, "I summon Cregit Mage in defense mode! Then, I play The Dark Door, which makes you only able to have one monster attack each turn! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "It looks like my Silent Swordsman Lv. 5 (Atk/3500 Def/3500)!!! I have it destroy Dead Cregit Mage and end my turn!" D.B. draws and says, "I summon Necro Pot in defense mode! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I now have Silent Swordsman Lv. 6 (Atk/4000 Def/4000)!!! I have it destroy Necro Pot and end my turn!" D.B. drew a card and said, "I summon Necro Soldier in defense mode! End turn!" Bakura draws and has Silent Swordsman Lv. 7 (Atk/4500 Def/4500) destroy Necro Soldier and ends his turn. D.B. sneers and says, "I play Pot of Greed! I then play Cost Down to summon Diabound Carnel and I use Shien's Spy to give you control over Diabound! I then set a card and end my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "You should feel lucky that Silent Swordsman can't get any more powerful! Now, I summon Silent Magician Lv. 1 (Atk/1500 Def/1500)! I then end my turn!" Silent Magician leveled up and Diabound moved back over to D.B.'s side of the field as D.B. drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity! I give up all the cards on my field and in my hand to draw two cards! That levels up Silent Magician to Lv. 4! I now summon D.D. Warrior Lady (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in defense mode and end my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I-" "I activate my facedown card: Invitation of Earth Spirits! This makes Silent Swordsman have to attack D.D. Warrior Lady!" "So, I set a card and Silent Swordsman attacks D.D. Warrior Lady! However, I activate Interdimensional Transporter, which sends Silent Swordsman out of play for this turn, which saves him from your trap! End turn!" Bakura says. D.B. draws and says, "I play Change of Heart to take control of Silent Swordsman and I have it destroy Silent Magician! End turn!" Bakura: 1300 LP D.B.: 3900 LP. Bakura draws and says, "I have my monsters attack directly!!!" Bakura: 1300 LP D.B.: 0 LP. D.B. laughed weakly as he clutched his chest in pain. "My work here…is done…" said the evil manifestation before it fell to ashes. The police closed down the garden temporarily after that event…**

CHAPTER 41: THE AFTERMATH 

**A week later after the events in the garden, Judai and Sho were sitting in the Ra Yellow lobby room, talking about how there were a lot of helicopters flying over the island. Manjyome looked over his graphic novel of Yu-Gi-Oh and listened to their conversation. "I haven't seen Bakura since then…" Sho said. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "What's going on?!" Judai cried. Manjyome put his book in his pocket and said, "It's an emergency assembly! Let's go!"**

**Once they reached the assembly room, they were shocked to see the face of Kaiba on the giant screen. "The guards will be departing from this school later today as we have found the one responsible for the Shadow Games that took place a week ago…" "It's Bakura!" Sho cried. The screen turned off and everyone returned to his or her classes. **

**Meanwhile, Kaiba just turned off the communication device and waited for his helicopter to take him back to Kaiba Corp. Once at Kaiba Corp., Seto met up with Bakura, who was being held by two guards. "Let me go!" Bakura said. Kaiba smirked and replied, "If you defeat me in a duel, I'll set you free…" the guards handed Bakura his deck and Duel Disk. Kaiba took his suitcase out of his helicopter and put on his Duel Disk. "Let's Duel!" Bakura said as he drew five cards. Kaiba draws five cards as well and said, "I'll go first. I set a card and summon Vorse Raider (Atk/1900 Def/1200) in defense mode! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Death Caliber Knight and I have it attack Vorse Raider!" "I activate Clone Duplication! This card allows me to create a duplicate of Death Caliber Knight!" Kaiba said. "I still have my Death Caliber Knight destroy Vorse Raider! I now set a card and end my turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse Atk/1700) and I have Death Caliber Knight destroy your Death Caliber Knight, which gets rid of both of them! I now Kaiser Sea Horse attack directly!" "I activate Ghost Shield! I send Death Caliber Knight to out of play to stop your attack!" "I'll end my turn!" Seto Kaiba said. Bakura drew a card and said, "I summon Necro Mannequin in defense mode! End turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "You're good, kid! But I'm better! I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk/3000 Def/2500) and I have it destroy Necro Mannequin! End turn!" Bakura drew a card and said, "I summon Headless Knight in defense mode! End turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Then, I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (Atk/600 Def/1500) in defense mode! I then set two cards and I have Blue Eyes destroy Headless Knight!" "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device to send Blue Eyes back to your hand!" "Why you-I'll end my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I tribute Headless Knight to summon Earl of Demise and I have it attack Saggi the Dark Clown!!" "You activated my trap card: Deck Destruction Virus! When you destroyed Saggi, your deck is infected and all monsters with 1500 attack or more become useless!!!" "Well, you may have destroyed some of my main monsters, but I'm not out yet! I'll play Pot of Greed, I set a card, and play Monster Enslavement! This card brings back all monsters that aren't in my deck or on the field, but they're weakened by 1200 attack points, making them able to withstand your virus! I summon them all in defense mode and end my turn!" Bakura says. Seto Kaiba: 4000 LP Bakura: 4000 LP. Kaiba draws a card and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Kaiser Sea Horse! I then tribute it to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon and I have it destroy Headless Knight!!!" "I activate the other effect of Monster Enslavement! For three turns, your attacks only weaken them until they are destroyed!" "Now, I play the Legendary Dragon Critias, which I fuse with Deck Destruction Virus to create Death Virus Dragon (Atk/1900 Def/?)! I have it finish off your Headless Knight! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I summon Necro Wall in defense mode, which allows me to create two Necro Wall Tokens! End turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "I summon X-Head Cannon and I have my monsters destroy your Necro Walls! End turn!" Bakura drew a card and said, "I end my turn!" Kaiba drew and said, "I summon Y-Dragon Head and have my monsters destroy your defense monsters! End turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I set a card and end my turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "I summon Z-Metal Tank and I fuse my three X,Y, and Z creatures to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!!! Now, attack him directly!!" "I activate Mummy from the Neighboring Village! This card allows me to summon one to three monsters from your graveyard in defense mode for this turn! I choose to have Kaiser Sea Horse, Saggi the Dark Clown, and Vorse Raider protect my LP!" "I'll end my turn!" Bakura draws and says, "I play Magic Release! Then, I play D.D. Borderline, so you can't attack me! End turn!" Kaiba draws and says, "I discard a card from my hand to have XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroy a card on the field, so I destroy D.D. Borderline! I now have it and Blue Eyes White Dragon attack directly!!!!!!!" Seto Kaiba: 4000 LP Bakura: 0 LP. "Take him away!" Kaiba said and two guards ran up and dragged Bakura away. **

CHAPTER 42: RETURN OF TATSUMI 

**Judai was watching a rerun of Yu-Gi-Oh while eating potato chips when Sho opened his door and said, "Not only should you give me the key to get in instead of leaving the door unlocked, you should come over here! Tatsumi has returned!" Judai got out his Duel Disk and ran out into the main entrance room. Tatsumi was sitting in one of the chairs, drinking a cup of tea. "Tatsumi! What are you doing here?" Judai asked. Tatsumi put down his tea and said, "I came to have a rematch against you, Judai!" Cronos runs in and says, "Pay me twenty dollars and you can do your duel!" Tatsumi puts a 20-dollar bill in Cronos's hand and led Judai to their Dueling spot. On the highest hill that overlooked the sea, Judai and Tatsumi set their Duel Disks and drew five cards. Judai goes first. "I summon Avian in attack mode and set a card! End turn!" Tatsumi draws and says, "I set a card and summon E-Villain Flame Lady (Atk/1200 Def/800) and I have it destroy Avian!" "I activate Mirror Force to stop your attack and destroy your monster!" "Well, I activate Remove Trap to destroy your trap!" "Darn! Avian was destroyed!" "Not only do you lose 200 LP, but I use Flame Lady's special effect! It gives you half of the LP damage you just lost as an extra bonus to your pain! I'll set a card and end my turn!" Judai: 3700 LP Tatsumi: 4000 LP. Judai draws a card and says, "I summon Sparkman in attack mode and I have it attack Flame Lady!" "I activate my facedown card: A Villain Emerges! This allows me to switch Flame Lady with another monster in my hand! So, I switch it with E-Villain Shockman (Atk/1600)! This monster can't be destroyed when attacked by monsters with the same attack as it! So, in conclusion, you lose Sparkman!" "I'll set a card and end my turn!" Tatsumi draws and says, "I summon Flame Lady and I have Shockman attack directly!" "I activate Draining Shield!" "Augh! You stop my attack AND you gain LP equal to the attacking monster's power! Well, I still have Flame Lady attack you directly! End turn!" Tatsumi: 4000 LP Judai: 3800 LP. Judai drew a card and said, "I summon Clayman in defense mode! I then play Pot of Greed! End turn!" Tatsumi drew and said, "I summon E-Villain Tarman (Atk/800 Def/2000) in attack mode! And…I have attack Clayman! So I lose 1200 LP, but I use Tarman's effect to also add that LP damage to its attack, making it 2000! Ha ha ha! How you gonna beat that, Yuki Judai? I finish my turn by playing Dian Keto, which brings my LP equal to yours! End turn!" Judai: 3800 LP Tatsumi: 3800 LP. Judai draws a card and says, "I play Polymerization! I fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to make Mudballman in defense mode! End turn!" Tatsumi draws and says, "I summon E-Villain Waterman (Atk/800 Def/1200) in attack mode! Like the rest of my E-Villains, this guy has a useful effect, too! Now, I have Tarman attack Mudballman! I lose LP, but Tarman now has 3000 attack points! (Tatsumi: 2800 LP) I'll end my turn now!" 'I wonder what Waterman's special effect is?' Judai thought as he drew a card. 'Probably Something deadly…' "I summon Hero Kid in defense mode and set a card! End turn!" Tatsumi draws and says, "I summon E-Villain Windman (Atk/1000 Def/1000), the final member of the Elemental Villains! I now play Waterman's special ability! Since it's been on the field for one turn, it can destroy a monster with over 2000 defense on the field for giving up its ability to attack this turn! So, I destroy Mudballman and I have Flame Lady burn your Hero Kid to ashes!" "I activate Call of Haunted to bring back Hero Kid, which allows me to bring out two more of them in defense mode!" "Oh yeah? Well, I have my monsters wipe the floor with your stupid Hero Kids! End turn!" Judai drew and said, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Avian in defense mode! Then, I summon Burst Lady and I play Fusion Gate, which lets me create Flame Wingman! I now play Dark Door, which allows us both to only have one monster attack during our battle phase! I have Flame Wingman attack Shockman!!! So, you only have 700 LP left, chummy boy!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" "I'll end my turn now…chummy." Tatsumi draws and says, "I switch all of my monsters but Tarman to defense mode and I have Tarman destroy Flame Wingman! End turn!" Judai: 2900 LP Tatsumi: 700 LP. Judai draws and says, "I play Hand Robber, which makes us both switch the cards in our hands! Now, I summon E-Villain Jungleman (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in attack mode! I have it attack Tarman! I lose LP, I know, but I use its special effect! I give up 1300 LP (Judai: 100 LP) to take half of 1300 from your LP, Tatsumi! I now set a card and end my turn!" Tatsumi: 50 LP. Tatsumi draws and says, "I summon E-Hero Wildman in defense mode and I have Tarman attack directly!" "I activate Mirror Force to destroy all your monsters!" "Well, at least your Wildman, which is currently under my control, can't be destroyed by Mirror Force! End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I play Cost Down to allow me to summon Necro Darkman without tribute and I have it destroy Wildman! End turn!" Tatsumi draws and says, "I summon E-Villain Sharkman (Atk/1850) and I have it destroy Darkman, which brings your LP to 50!" "Well, I'm allowed to special summon a E-Hero when Darkman is destroyed, so I bring out Edgeman!" "End turn!" Judai draws and says, "I have Edgeman destroy Sharkman!" "Well, even though I lost, I still can special summon a E-Villain from my hand! So, I summon Elemental Villain Cornerman (Atk/2600)!!!" Everyone falls over with his or her legs in the air and Judai wins the duel. Later, Tatsumi found out that his boat out of the Academy won't return for five days, so he helped Judai learn more about the E-Villains…**

CHAPTER 43: ANCIENT CITY OF THE KOALA! 

**It was another peaceful day in Duelist Academy, but Judai knew that before long the last member of Black Hole will attack. He, Sho, and Tatsumi were watching a video of a duel that happened in Tatsumi's school when they saw a big group of people run by the door. The three duelists followed the group of people to the Duel Arena, where Lien and Hayato were on stage. "Huh? What's going on?" Sho asked a student. "Lien's going to duel against Hayato! I don't know why, though!" Lien and Hayato put their decks in and set their LP to 4000. "I wonder who to root for? Lien's a good guy, but we don't really know him…" Sho muttered. Hayato goes first. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Lien draws and says, "I play Ancient Key to special summon two Ancient Giant Man Tokens (Atk/400 Def/400) in attack mode! I then use Nobleman of Crossout on your defense monster and I have both of them attack directly! I then set a card! End turn!" Lien: 4000 LP Hayato: 3200 LP. Hayato draws a card and says, "I play Dian Keto to raise my LP by 1000 points! Then, I summon Des Koala and have it attack Ancient Giant Man Token!" "I activate Zero Gravity to switch our monsters to defense mode!" Lien said. "I'll end my turn!" Lien drew a card and said, "I switch my two Ancient Giant Man Tokens to attack mode! I can sacrifice them both to activate Ancient Gate! Then, I play Ancient City! So, if I bring out the final piece to this combo in less than three turns, then I can summon my most powerful monster! I'll end my turn by summoning Wandering Mummy (Atk/1500) in attack mode!" Hayato draws and says, "I summon Des Kangaroo in attack mode! I turn Des Koala to attack mode and I have Des Kangaroo give itself up to destroy Wandering Mummy! I now have Des Koala attack directly! I'll then set a card and end my turn!" Hayato: 4200 LP Lien: 2900 LP. Lien draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Wandering Mummy! I then tribute it to summon Ancient Giant Man (Atk/2200 Def/1100)! I then sacrifice Ancient Key, Ancient Gate, and Ancient Giant Man to bring forth Ancient Dragon (Atk/2800 Def/2100)!!! I now have it destroy Des Koala!" "I activate Mirror Force!" "You may have destroyed it, but as long as Ancient City is on the field, Ancient Dragon comes back every time I end my turn! So I'll end my turn!" Hayato draws and says, "I play Monster Reborn to revive your Ancient Giant Man! I then tribute my two monsters to summon Giant Koala! I equip it with Sword of Deep-Seated, which raises its attack to 3200! Now, I destroy Ancient Dragon! End turn!" Lien: 2500 LP Hayato: 4200 LP. Lien drew and said, "I switch Ancient Dragon to defense mode and set a card! End turn!" Hayato draws and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Then, I set a card and play Polymerization! I fuse Giant Koala and a Des Kangaroo from my hand to create Master of OZ (Atk/4200 Def/3700)!!! I then activate my facedown card: Call of the Haunted! So, I bring back Giant Koala! I then use Jar of Greed to draw a card! Luckily, Sword of the Deep-Seated goes to the top of my deck if it is destroyed, so I equip it to Giant Koala! Now, I have Giant Koala attack first!" "I activate Ordeal of the Traveler! You guess if a card in my hand is a magic, trap, or monster card. If you're wrong, Giant Koala goes back to your hand!" Hayato guesses that Lien's far right card is a magic card. "Wrong! It was Sinister Serpent! Sorry, Hayato, but Giant Koala has to go!" "Err! I'll have Master of OZ attack Ancient Dragon and end my turn!" Lien drew a card and said, "I'll set one card! Your turn!" Hayato draws and says, "I end my turn without doing anything!" Lien drew and said, "First, I activate Clone Duplication to create a clone of Master of OZ! Now, I have my clone Master of OZ destroy your fusion monster and I have Ancient Dragon attack directly! End turn!" Hayato: 2400 LP Lien: 2500 LP. "Hayato's doing good…" Judai said. Hayato draws and says, "I play Silent Dead to bring back Master of OZ in defense position! I would take you down with it, but Silent Dead keeps it in permanent defense mode! Now, I play Stop Defense on it to switch it to attack mode, despite Silent Dead's effect! So, I have it destroy Ancient Dragon! End turn!" Lien: 1100 LP Hayato: 2400 LP. Lien drew a card and said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I then play two cards: Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions! Mirage of Nightmare allows me to draw four cards, but I would have to discard them. However, Emergency Provisions gets rid of Mirage of Nightmare before it can use its side effect, which allows me to have four cards in my hand and gain 1000 LP! I play Red Medicine to gain an extra 500 LP and I summon Sinister Serpent to defense mode! I then switch Ancient Dragon to defense mode and end my turn!" Lien: 2600 LP Hayato: 2400 LP. Hayato draws and says, "This card will get destroy your combo! I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ancient City! I now have Master of OZ finish off Ancient Dragon once and for all! End turn!" Lien draws and says, "You're good for a Osiris Red student, Hayato! I'm impressed with your skills! However, I will make sure that the victor of this fight will be me! I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we have six cards in hand! Then, I play Move Dead to put a card in my graveyard into my hand. Now, I'll set two cards and play the card I got from the graveyard: Ancient Key! I use it to special summon two Ancient Man Tokens in defense mode and I activate Skill Drain! I give up 1000 LP (Lien: 1600 LP) to rid all monsters on the field of their effects! End turn!" Hayato drew a card and said, "I have Master of OZ wipe out Sinister Serpent!" "I activate my two facedown cards: DNA Surgery and Machine Protection! I use DNA Surgery to switch my monsters to Machine-types and Machine Protection allows me to keep my monsters from being destroyed!" "I'll end my turn!" Lien draws and says, "I activate Permanent Change to keep my monsters as Machine-types permanently! Then, I set a card and…it's your turn!" Hayato draws and says, "I play System Down! This card destroys all Machine-types and sends them to out of play!" "I activate Return from a Different Dimension! I give up half my LP to bring back all my monsters that were sent out of play and use them to protect me, thanks to Machine Protection!" "End turn!" Hayato: 2400 LP Lien: 800 LP. Lien drew a card and said, "I play Secret Passageway to Treasures! This card allows my three weak monsters to attack directly this turn! So, I switch them to attack mode and give you 1100 LP damage! I then play another Red Medicine card, which makes us both have 1300 LP! End turn!" Lien: 1300 LP Hayato: 1300 LP. Hayato draws and says, "I play Giant Turnade to return your magic cards to your hand! Also, your monsters are sent to out of play! Now, I have Master of OZ finish you with OZ Omega Punch!!!!!" Hayato: 1300 LP Lien: 0 LP. Lien fell on one knee and wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Wow. Hayato's gotten a lot better. I feel bad about leaving him behind. He still probably hates us for forgetting about him…' Sho thought sadly. Lien stood up and said, "Hayato, you have proven yourself…" Hayato smiled and followed Lien out the door. Judai and Sho also left the Duel Arena, both of them thinking about how they had acted like jerks for leaving Hayato behind and forgetting him…**

CHAPTER 44: A OLD ENEMY 

**Judai, Sho, Hayato (they got him to forgive them), and Sevick were walking past the old Obelisk Blue dorms when Sevick notices a red light shimmering through a crack behind one of the doors. Sevick turned around to his friends and said, "Uh…I have something to do. I'll meet up with you guys later!" Sevick turned a corner and waited for the others to walk by. Once they were gone, Sevick walked over to the old dorm room and slowly opened the door to find the red light. Most of the room was black and charred. It smelled like smoke, even after all those years. Suddenly, Sevick noticed a person sitting on one of beds. The person wore a black mask and he had long white hair. "I welcome you, my victim. Prepare for your Shadow Duel against the seventh Black Hole member!" Sevick tried to run away, but his legs wouldn't budge. The floor began to move and Sevick soon found himself on the roof of the school, hundreds of feet in the air. The man got off the bed and laughed. "My name is Emmanuel. Don't worry about introducing yourself because I've been watching you and Judai, Sevick Derago!" Sevick backed up a bit and said, "So…you want to take me out so you can get Judai, huh? Well, it won't be so easy!" Sevick threw off his uniform to reveal his undershirt and a Duel Disk holder. Sevick put on his Duel Disk and said, "Let's do this!" Emmanuel goes first. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! I then set a card and play Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distill! This card sends any card that goes to the graveyard to being out of play! Next, I play Silver Key, Lead Compass, Copper Scales, and Iron Lamp! These cards allow me to summon four of my Alchemic Beasts! Iron Salamander (Atk/500), Copper Ouroboros (Atk/500), Lead Lion (Atk/500), and Silver Moonface (Atk/500)! These cards may seem weak, but don't underestimate the powers of Alchemy! End turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I summon Mermaid Knight and have it attack Silver Moonface!" "I activate Elemental Absorber! I discard Spirit of the Water Aquaria to make Mermaid Knight unable to attack as long as this card is on the field!" "Oh no! I'll end my turn!" Emmanuel draws and says, "I play Card of Sanctity to have six cards in hand! Then, I play Card Destruction to destroy all the cards we just drew and draw six new ones! I now use Card Destruction again and I then use my last one to draw six new cards! I play White Process Albred to special summon Gold Homunculus! This monster has the ability to have the attack power of 300 multiplied by how many card were removed from play! Since Chaos Distill and Card Destruction removed so many cards, my monster has 3900 attack points! Now, I will use the special, as well as very useful, effect of my Alchemic Beasts! These monsters can attack directly! So, I have all my monsters but Gold Homunculus attack you directly and I have Gold Homunculus destroy Mermaid Knight, wiping out the rest of your LP!" Sevick: 0 LP Emmanuel: 4000 LP. Emmanuel stepped over to Sevick and grabbed his Duel Disk. Emmanuel pulled out Sevick's deck and tossed it into the lake below. The evil Shadow duelist pulled out his own deck and put it in Sevick's Duel Disk. He placed a finger on Sevick's forehead and an alchemy symbol appeared for a moment, and then disappeared. "Go, my faithful servant, and bring me the souls of your friends!" Emmanuel said and Sevick walked back into the school without a word…**

CHAPTER 45: THE EVILS OF ALCHEMY 

**Sho Marufuji was looking through the halls were Sevick had spilt up from him, Judai, and Hayato. 'I wonder where he is?' Sho thought as he began to head back. Suddenly, Sho bumped into Sevick and almost fell over. "Sorry, Sevick! Where were you?" Sho said. Sevick grinned and replied, "I learned some stuff about the Black Hole guys!" "What did you find out?" "I'll tell you if you can beat me in a duel!" "Are you kidding, Sevick?! This kind of info is not to be used as a way to get into a duel! It's important that we know because these guys are dangerous!" Sevick laughed and said, "It's time to duel!" Sevick goes first. "I set a card facedown and play Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill! I then play Lead Compass, Iron Lamp, and Copper Scales! These three cards allow me to summon Iron Salamander, Lead Lion, and Copper Ouroboros! That ends my turn!" As he drew a card, Sho thought, 'This isn't Sevick's water deck! What the heck is going on?!' "I summon Patroid and I attack Lead Lion!" "I activate Element Absorber! I discard Rock Spirit from my hand to stop your attack!" "Fine! I'll end my turn!" Sevick draws and says, "I have my three beasts attack you directly and I activate the card discardsion blow lation to discard twenty cards from both our decks then tribute 2 of my 3 monsters to summon Helios Tries Magnus who's attack is 300x the cards that are discarded so it has 12,200 attack points and I attack patroid with him!!!" " End turn." Sevick: 4000 Sho: 2500. "I know some one must be controlling him!" sho thought. "I PLAY SLOPPY COPPY AND GIVE UP 2499 LIFE POINTS TO TURN IT INTO…" "What is it Sho?" "I'TS… I'TS… UH I REALLY DIDN'T THINK OF IT YET." " O.K. I got it, it's Return from a different dimension to pay halve my life point to bring back (Sho: half a point Sevick: 4000) Stealth road and attack Lead Lion and I get to bring back The 3 cyber dragons then stealthroid is able to destroy discardsion blowlation witch puts back all the cards in the discard pile back to our decks then destroy Helios Tries Magnus and defeat you with my cyber dragons!!!" Sevick: 0 Sho: half a point. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sevick's body exploded into light and all that was left was a card with his picture on it. Sho grabbed it and ran, thinking, 'I need to tell the others what happened!'**

CHAPTER 46: A NEW ENEMY! 

**Two days after Sevick disappeared…on the coast…**

**A small boat was slowly rocking on the waves through the sea towards the Duel Academy. Eight men in black robes were sitting quietly on the boat. One of the men stood up and said, "The time for the Ritual is upon us…we must prepare…" Another of the men grinned and replied, "Heh heh heh…those fools don't have a clue that they built their school over our holy ground!" A large robed man grunted and muttered, "Those fools will pay for defiling our sacred place! It is the only thing that our beloved ancestors left us…" The first man that talked nodded slightly and said, "Do not forget that you must not harm the princess, Jaicam. However, the others' punishment will be long and hard…."**

"**Can't anyone use a computer right?!!" Cronos yelled to his Tech staff. He was very tense about the fact that the school could be closed down. As a part of the good guys, he set up the most intelligent staff members and has them get any data that could prove useful. Henry, one of the staff, walked up to Cronos and replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but we're doing all we can right now! Please give us some time!" Cronos sighed and muttered, "Fine. Carry on! I'll be back later…" Cronos walked out into the hall and Lien ran up to him, panting. "P-Professor, have you found out anything yet?" "Not yet, my boy." Cronos sadly shook his head and walked past Lien. Lien slammed his fist on the floor and cried, "I'M GOING TO PUT AN END TO THIS EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Suddenly, a deep voice said, "I can help you…" Lien spun around and saw a huge man in black robes starring down at him (This is the man named Jaicam, by the way). "W-W-Who are you?" Lien asked as he stood up. The man stood still. Lien could tell the man was full of hatred by the way his eyes glared. The man said, "Grab your deck and Duel Disk. We shall duel this evening on the beach. Do it, or suffer the consequences…" Suddenly, he was gone. Lien wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly ran to his room.**

**The sun filled the sky with a bright orange color, which reflected off the ocean. Both Lien and the man had their Duel Disks ready and set for battle. "Before we duel," Lien said, "Please tell me your name." The man was silent for a moment, then, "My name is Jaicam, descendent of the Diamont Clan of Fire!" "Oookayyy….." "DUEL!!!!" Jaicam goes first. "I summon Lava Chimpanzee (Atk/1500 Def/450) in attack mode and play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! End turn!" Lien draws and says, "I summon Mecha-Jeroid (Atk/1700 Def/1900) in attack mode and attack Lava Chimpanzee!! I also set a card and end my turn!" Jaicam: 3800 LP Lien: 4000 LP. Jaicam drew a card and said, "I play the field card Alinos!!!" Suddenly, the entire Duel arena transformed into a fiery pit with stone platforms everywhere. "This card increases the power of Fire-type monsters and weakens Plant-type monsters!" Jaicam continued, "I now summon Diamont Soldier (Atk/1200 – 1400 Def/1300 – 1500) and equip it with Magmaul, which increases its attack power to 1900! Now, Diamont Soldier, destroy Mecha-Jeroid! End turn!" Jaicam: 3800 LP Lien: 3800 LP. Lien draws and says, "I activate the card 'Unleash Inner Evil'! I sacrifice 1000 LP (Lien:2800 LP) to summon all four-star or less dark monsters in my hand and destroy all other monsters on the field before that!! So, I bring out Death Goblin (Atk/1700 Def/600), another Mecha-Jeroid, and Dark Infant (Atk/1600 Def/0)!!! I now attack directly with all of them!!!" Lien: 2800 LP Jaicam: 0 LP. Jaicam roared in fury and began stomping and yelling like a spoiled brat. Lien slowly stepped back, but Jaicam saw him try to leave and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen to me, brat! You humans will pay for the evil deeds you have done!!! YOU'LL ALL PAY-" Suddenly, Jaicam froze and he fell to the ground, dead. An arrow was stuck into his back. Lien looked up from Jaicam's body to see another figure in black robes with a bow running off.**

CHAPTER 47: THE ANCIENT CLAN 

**Asuka was too worried about what Lien had told her last night to answer her test. 'I know I've heard the name 'Diamont' before…but how?' she thought. When the bell rang, Asuka grabbed her things and headed for her next class. Suddenly, a surge of pain shot through her body. She tried to keep her eyes open, but everything was blurry and swirling around in her head. Then everything went dark…**

**Asuka woke up to find herself in the Nurse's office. She put her hand on her head and felt bandages wrapped around her head. Asuka tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't budge. Asuka put her head down on her pillow and fell asleep…**

"**Ah…the ancestor is here!!" hissed a snake-like voice (The voice makes you think whoever's talking is a sleaze ball). Asuka sprang up, her legs working perfectly now. The moment she awoke, she noticed that something bad was happening. She was lost in complete darkness. "WHOEVER JUST TALKED, COME ON OUT! I KNOW THIS IS A SHADOW GAME, SO LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY!!!" Asuka yelled. Suddenly, a Duel Disk appeared on her arm and a thin, tall man in black robes came from nowhere. "Ho ho ho! It's been a long time, Princess Asika! I am glad that our magic has preserved your beauty…" said the man. Asuka gripped her head in pain and replied, "W-Who are you? I-I-I feel like I've met you before…" The man laughed like an angry crow, then said, "My dear, you are the last true member of the great Clans of Ocolith! You are heir to the throne, the throne of your true father! You believe you are human, but you are much more, my dear! So much more…" Asuka gritted her teeth and cried, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!! LET'S GO!!! DUEL!!" Asuka goes first. "I summon Cyber Tu-Tu in attack mode and set a facedown! End turn!" The skinny man sneered and said, "My dear princess, you may call me Weai. I am only doing what is best for you. However, you must come with me no matter what!" Weai draws and says, "I play Space Conversion! This card allows me to change the field into outer space, which also lets me summon this: Space Pirate War Ship (Atk/2200 Def/2000) by giving up 1000 LP! (Weai: 3000 LP) I now have Space Pirate War Ship destroy Cyber Tu-Tu! End turn!" Asuka: 2800 LP Weai: 3000 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I activate my facedown card: Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Cyber Tu-Tu! I then play Prima Light, which lets me tribute Cyber Tu-Tu to summon Cyber Prima! Now, Cyber Prima, destroy Space Pirate Battle Ship!! End turn!" Weai: 2900 LP Asuka: 2800 LP. Weai drew a card and cried, "I summon Space Pirate (Atk/1500 Def/300) and activate a trap card called Metroid Mutation! I pay 1500 LP (Weai: 1400 LP) to mutate my Space Pirate into a Metroid Omega Beast (Atk/2800 Def/2800) and equip it with Radiation Blaster, which raises its attack power to 3300!! Now, destroy Cyber Prima!!!! End turn!" Asuka: 1800 LP Weai: 1400 LP. Asuka draws and says, "I play Scape Goat to summon four scape goats onto my field! End turn!" Weai draws, "I summon Hunter Metroid (Atk/1800 Def/1600) which can be absorbed by Metroid Omega Beast, who can add half of the attack of any Metroid-type monster on the field by eating it! So, Metroid Omega Beast has 4200 attack points! I attack one of your scape goats and end my turn!" Asuka gulped and drew a card. She was silent for a moment, then dropped her cards and said, "I give up. I have no way to win…" Weai clasped his hands together and said happily, "Ah, good idea, my dear! I would hate to have to hurt you! No, if you just follow me this way…."**

CHAPTER 48: ICY KOALAS!! 

**Hayato sighed deeply as his teacher droned on about physics and what not. He missed hanging out with Judai and Sho. 'I wonder how they're doing. I bet they're having great time without me…' he thought sadly. Hayato sighed again and went out to get a drink. As he was walking, he could have sworn he saw a black-robed man looking up at him from the courtyard. Hayato looked again and there was no one there. Hayato shrugged and continuing walking to the water fountain. Suddenly, he saw a quick flash of black robes and then he was standing in an abandoned warehouse. "What the heck is going on?!!" he cried angrily. The black-robed man from before reappeared and said, "I have brought you here to duel me! Take your Duel Disk!" The man threw Hayato's Duel Disk across the room as he set his own Duel Disk. Hayato caught his Duel Disk and asked, "Why do I have to duel you?" The man tossed his robes off and said, "I am Norus, destroyer of evil and hero of justice! I am here to destroy the evil ones who defiled our holy ground!!!" 'Oh great, another crazy idiot with dark powers…' Hayato thought. Norus drew five cards and said, "You may go first, fiend! It's in my guidebook that evil cheats by going first!" 'Give me a break!' Hayato draws and says, "I summon Des Koala in defense mode and set two cards! End turn!" Norus draws and says, "I set a card and summon Vhozon Warrior A (Atk/1200 Def/1300) I attack mode! End turn!" Hayato draws and thinks, 'Why did he set a monster with only 1200 attack points in attack mode?' "I summon Des Platypus (Atk/1500 Def/1700) in attack mode and destroy Vhozon Warrior A! I now attack directly with Des Koala by switching him to attack mode!!!" "Ha!! I activate my facedown card 'Vhozon Reinforcements'! This card allows me to revive a monster in the graveyard and summon a monster with its name from my hand to the field! So, I revive Vhozon Warrior A and summon Vhozon Warrior B (Atk/1700 Def/1500)!" "Darn it! End turn!!" Hayato: 4000 LP Norus: 2600 LP. Norus draws and says, "I play Polymerization! I fuse the two Vhozon Warriors on my field and Vhozon Warrior C (Atk/1900 Def/1700) in my hand to create Noxus the Hero (Atk/2200 Def/1800)!!! Now, Noxus, destroy his Des Koala!!! End turn!" Hayato: 2900 LP Norus: 2600 LP. Hayato draws and says, "I play 'The Noah's Ark'! This card allows me to summon up to four level-3 or lower beast monsters onto the field! So, I bring out three Des Koalas! I can now tribute two of them to summon Big Koala!!! I have Big Koala pummel Noxus the Hero! I then attack directly with my Des Koala! End turn!" Hayato: 2900 LP Norus: 1000 LP. Norus draws and says, "I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!!! I AM JUSTICE, YET THIS SCUM IS GOING TO DEFEAT ME!!! Very well! I will end my turn…but remember this! I will not let evil go unpunished!!!" Hayato drew a card, but didn't even look at it. "I attack directly with Big Koala and win!!!!!" Hayato: 2900 LP Norus: 0 LP. Norus shrugged and replied, "I know not who you are, but just from that attack I finally realized who is the evil ones. When I vanish, take this card…" As soon as he finished talking, Norus vanished into thin air. Hayato ran over and picked up the card that was left on the floor. 'This card's name is Justice Power…I wonder what it does?'**


End file.
